Jeux dangereux
by Titimaya
Summary: On dit qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! Mais que dit-on quand on joue à un jeu dangereux ?
1. Presentation

**Nouvelle fiction. En espérant que cela vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je me nomme Santana Lopez, je suis élève au lycée McKinley, Lima Ohio, vous ne devez sûrement pas connaître, en même temps qui vous en voudrait. Je mesure environ 1m65, je suis brune, mince, je me trouve plutôt jolie en soit, mais tout le monde n'est pas du même avis. En rentrant au lycée, j'espérais devenir une fille populaire que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir comme amie, une fille que l'on respecte. J'ai même essayé de rentrer chez les cherrios en vain. Le problème de McKinley c'est son fonctionnement, mais on dit que c'est pareil dans tout les bahuts. Tu as les populaires et les ratés, si tu as un peu de chance personne ne vient t'embêter, il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes. Enfin encore faut il les rencontrer. Je suis encore dans la lune et mon professeur me rappelle à l'ordre._

_Rachel Berry me fait un sale coup alors que je vais au tableau pour résoudre le problème de maths. Je n'ai pas pus éviter sa basket blanche qu'elle avait avancée traîtreusement au moment où je passais dans l'allée centrale. Et merde je m'étale sur le sol de la salle de classe, mes feuilles s'éparpillent, un fou rire général retentit alors. Je me relève tant bien que mal pour constater que Rachel et Quinn Fabray sa meilleure amie, sont ravies. Mon poignet me fait mal. La douleur irradie dans tout mon bras. Je reprends cependant mes esprits et me penches à nouveau pour ramasser mes papiers._

- Bien joué Lopez, ironise Fabray avec un large sourire.  
- refais le, se moque une autre fille.

_Un éclair de triomphe brille dans les yeux chocolat de Rachel.. Il est vrai que je suis un peu maladroite, un fait rare quand on est d'origine hispanique d'après ma mère. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on se moque constamment de moi.  
Rachel et Quinn , des teignes si vous voulez savoir, elles me ridiculisent tout le temps, entre les insultes, les slushies, je n'ai aucun répit._

_Pour essayer de me consoler , Blaine mon meilleur ami me dit que Rachel est jalouse de moi. Mais pourquoi? Elle a tout ce que rêve d'avoir une jeune fille de notre âge. Aussi élégante et belle qu'un mannequin, elle à une peau hâlé sûrement aussi douce que les fesses d'un bébé, de beaux yeux chocolats et de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombent sur les épaules quand elle n'a pas sa coiffure réglementaire. En plus qu'elle sportive ! Alors que peut elle envier chez moi?_

_Je remets de l'ordre dans mes feuilles. Mon professeur me demande comment je vais et malgré la douleur, je bredouille que ça va, je suis tombé sur mon poignet gauche et étant gauchère je dois faire face à de sacrés élancements. J'arrive cependant à recopier le résultat de mon équation. J'entends Rachel murmurer quelque chose à Quinn sur mon compte. Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit je jètes un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et les vois toutes les deux se moquer ouvertement de moi. Je relis alors mon équation et ne trouve rien qui cloche. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que je vois Rachel lever le doigt et s'écrier:_

- Hé bien Lopez les hispaniques ne savent pas compter, comment se fait il que tu sois dans notre classe. Une simple addition te fais si peur que ça. Quatre plus deux fait six et non cinq.

_Sur le coup j'ai cru que je dormais encore au fond de mon lit et que ce résultat n'était qu'une partie du cauchemar dont j'étais la victime. Ils éclatèrent à nouveau tous de rire, même mon professeur se fend la poire. Il ne me reste qu'à ravaler le peu de salive que j'ai encore dans ma bouche et à encaisser une fois de plus mon humiliation. Je restes plantée là comme une conne. Ma main tremble, mais je rectifie ma stupide erreur. Je suis folle de rage, je boue intérieurement, j'en veux à Rachel bien sur, mais à moi même surtout ! Après cet incident idiot, je rejoins ma place et me fais toute petite. J'attends la fin de cours avec impatience._

_Je n'aurais pas dû !_

* * *

**Voila pour la mise en bouche, alors je continue, j'arrête ? Dites moi tout.**

**T.**


	2. Déraillement

**Merci pour vos Reviews, je ne pensais pas que cela plairait. Voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Quand la cloche retentit, je me précipite à l'extérieur de la salle qui est devenue étouffante au fil des minutes. Je me dirige vers mon casier en prenant de grandes inspirations, me permettant de me calmer un petit peu. Je suis rejointe par Blaine qui me demande tout de suite comment je vais._

- ça va merci.  
- San tu es sûr?  
- oui. Viens on va manger j'ai faim.

_Nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria, afin de pouvoir déjeuner. Nos plateaux repas en main, Blaine repère une table vide à laquelle nous décidons de nous attabler. Nous commençons à manger quand le silence se fait. J'ai de la salade plein la bouche et je n'ose relever le regard. Les murmures commencent à monter au fur et à mesure que j'entends des pas bien réglés s'approcher de moi. Je daigne enfin relever le regard et tombe sur deux orbes chocolats qui me fixe avec une telle intensité._

- ne manges pas si vite Lopez, tu risquerais de t'étouffer, ça serait dommage. On ne te prendra pas ton assiette, on sait bien que le seul repas de la journée que tu fais est au lycée.

_Humiliation, encore une fois, je sens mes joues rosirent sous les dires de mon bourreau. Son rire si doux m'irrite au plus profond de moi. A cet instant je n'ai qu'une envie me lever et lui refermer son clapet. Elle rigole toujours avec Quinn et se dirige vers sa table où son équipe de cherrios l'attend. Ma colère grimpe d'un étage quand je l'entends raconter à toute sa troupe que je ne sais pas faire une simple addition. Leurs rires me parviennent comme un lancé foudroyant de couteaux bien affutés. Je vois rouge, les larmes commencent à me gagner, mais je les retiens tant bien que mal, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.  
Une main se pose sur mon bras...Blaine à bien vue que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour essayer de me justifier auprès des greluches._

- quatre et deux ça fait quoi? Me demande t'il.  
- quarante deux. Lui répondis je en roulant mes yeux furibonds. Toi aussi tu crois tout se que raconte Rachel ?  
- Bien sur que non... Mais Rachel reste Rachel.  
- ça veut dire quoi ça?  
- je..ne sais pas.

_Blaine est un gentil garçon. Il a des yeux noisettes qui tirent plus vers le vert que le marron, des cheveux frisés qu'il tente de camoufler sous une tonne de gel. Son sourire charmeur et son regard rieur font de lui une personne adorable. Il a au moins la chance de ne pas être la cible des cherrios._

_Le repas terminé, nous quittons la cafétéria direction le gymnase où nous avons notre cours d'éducation physique. C'est un cours que j'affectionne particulièrement, malgré ma maladresse légendaire j'adore le sport là au moins je peux évacuer toute la colère et la frustration qui coule en moi. Mais voilà je partage ce cours avec Rachel, et mon humiliation n'est pas prête de s'arrêter.  
Le thème de ce trimestre sport collectif plus précisément basket. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce sport, je ne sais pas dribbler sans me prendre les pieds dans le ballon, j'ai beau viser le panier le ballon n'y arrive jamais. Si seulement Rachel était un peu moins douée et un peu moins odieuse avec moi ! Mais comme le dit si bien Blaine, Rachel c'est Rachel ! Elle ne peut s'empêcher de me persécuter avec ses : __**" les hispaniques ne sont faites que pour le ménage, retournes dans ton pays.."**__  
Blaine me sort de mes réflexions:_

- A quoi penses tu San?  
- A notre miss perfection, bien sûr, murmurai-je amèrement.  
- Arrête un peu. Toi aussi, tu en as plein, de qualités.  
- Ah oui, lesquelles?  
- Tu as une voix magnifique, et puis tu danses super bien.  
- Merci des compliments, rétorquai-je en fronçant des sourcils.  
- En plus tu es généreuse, tu l'es tellement que tu vas me donner ton bandeau que tu portes à ton poignet d'accord?

_Avant que je proteste, il me le retire laissant apparaître le bleu qui c'est formé suite à ma chute en classe. Je savais que c'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il me faisait tout ces compliments !  
Le sifflet résonne dans le gymnase, signe du début du cours._

_Je me tiens près de Blaine quand le prof commence l'appel, et nous explique le déroulement de la séance. Un groupe cour autour du terrain pour s'échauffer les membres inférieurs, l'autre s'envoie des ballons afin de s'échauffer les membres supérieurs. Je commence alors à m'élancer en vérifiant que mes lacets sont bien faits afin de ne pas me casser la figure encore une fois. Mon premier tour n'est pas encore bouclé et je fais l'erreur de lever mon regard. Je suis perturbé par ces orbes chocolats qui me fixent encore et toujours. Je baisse le regard et continue à courir, mais je reçois un ballon en pleine figure, m'arrêtant net dans ma course. Je me tiens le nez qui commence à saigner, et regarde en direction de Rachel qui est morte de rire. Je ne tiens plus, et perds le contrôle... Je pousse un cri de rage et bondis sur elle. C'est un brusque coup de folie, totalement irréfléchi. J'étends mes deux bras et l'attrape par le cou. Rachel se débat et essaye de crier. Elle me tire les cheveux et me griffe le visage. Puck qui est d'une carrure plutôt imposante nous sépare. Il m'attrape par les épaules et se glisse entre Rachel et moi. J'halète bruyamment._

- Santana mais tu es devenue folle ! me lance le professeur.

_Sans même me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je quitte le gymnase en courant et traverse le couloir désert. Et là je ne sais plus quoi faire.. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête ne plus jamais recroiser Rachel.  
Blaine vient à ma rencontre et me dis que je suis convoqué dans le bureau du prof afin de donner des explications. C'est le nez encore en sang et le visage égratigné que je retourne en direction du gymnase. Je m'assois dans le bureau où se trouve déjà Rachel avec le professeur._

- je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux?  
- je ne sais pas monsieur, vous l'avez bien vue elle c'est jetée sur moi sans aucunes explications.  
- tu m'avais lancé un putain de ballon en pleine tête !  
- Santana !  
- mais c'est vrai, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais agit de la sorte sans aucunes raisons.  
- Rachel? Lui as tu lancé le ballon ?  
- Non !  
- putain mais vous voyez pas qu'elle ment comme une arracheuse de dents.  
- vous aller devoir faire la paix.  
- il en est hors de question! crache la cherrios.  
- c'est soit ça, soit vous allez être collé le reste du trimestre.  
- je préfère de loin la colle, je ne m'excuserais jamais , elle me fait subir bien pire que ça.

_Je me lève sans laisser le temps au professeur de rajouter quelque chose, et quitte le bureau afin d'aller me faire soigner à l'infirmerie.._

_La journée à était longue, et l'infirmière m'a dirigé vers l'hôpital afin de passer une radio du poignet qui selon elle serait cassé. Je doutes un peu de son analyse, mais j'acceptes me libérant de cet enfer pour la fin de journée._

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous?**

**Reviews?**

**T.**


	3. Suis moi Je te fuis

**la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Finalement l'infirmière n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. Lors de ma chute je me suis fracturé un os du poignet le scaphoïde si j'ai bien suivi. N'étant pas déplacé une simple immobilisation plâtré de quelques semaines suffit. Le visage toujours égratigné, je n'ai pas cherché à le dissimuler sous une tonne de fond de teint. Je me dirige à pied au lycée, ne pouvant plus conduire durant quelques temps. Il me faut environ quarante cinq minutes pour y arriver. J'ai juste le temps de passer à mon casier afin de récupérer mon livre d'histoire, que la cloche retentit. Je cours donc à la hâte en classe ne voulant pas me faire remarquer d'avantage par mon retard. Je croise Blaine dans le couloir qui m'embrasse rapidement la joue, et pénètre dans la salle, qui à mon plus grand malheur est déjà complète. Bien entendue il ne reste qu'une place et devinez...J'ai le plaisir de m'assoir à côté de Rachel. Quand je dis que la poisse me poursuit personne ne veut me croire. Je m'installe sans rien dire, mais mon livre glisse entre Rachel et moi, ayant le bras dans le plâtre il est vrai qu'il est difficile pour moi de l'attraper. À ma grande surprise, elle me le ramasse et me le pose sur la table. Je n'ose pas la regarder._

- merci...  
- de rien..

_Le cours commence, je galère à le suivre, je ne sais pas écrire de la main droite, déjà que je n'écrivais pas forcément très bien, là c'est totalement illisible. Je perds patiente et décide d'arrêter de vouloir écrire quoi que ce soit. Je passe la fin du cours complètement dans la lune. Quand la cloche sonne nous signalant la fin, je range mes affaires comme je peux, et quitte la salle. Espérant un peu de répit vu que j'ai une heure de libre , j'entends l'appel de mon nom au travers des hauts parleurs, me demandant de me diriger immédiatement dans le bureau de Figgins. Je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises._

- Melle Lopez, installez vous je vous prie. Si je vous est fait venir c'est pour que vous m'expliquez ce qu'il c'est passé pendant votre heure d'éducation physique hier après-midi.  
- rien de spécial ! _Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter, en même temps je ne veux pas subir les foudres de Berry._  
- il m'a était rapporté par votre professeur, que vous aviez sauter au cou d'une de vos camarades lui infligeant des blessures. D'ailleurs que vous est il arrivé au bras.  
- je suis tombé et me suis cassé le bras.  
- avez vous oui ou non blessé une de vos camarade?  
- si je dis oui, j'ai quoi comme sanctions?  
- vous êtes une élève brillante, je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous aurez l'obligation de nettoyer la salle de chant et l'auditorium après le passage du Glee club.  
- vous êtes pas sérieux là !  
- c'est soit ça , soit vous êtes renvoyés durant quinze jours, et cela sera noté dans votre dossier.  
- ok, ok.

_Je me lève et sors du bureau. Je vois bien que Berry m'observe de loin, et comme par hasard elle se trouve près de mon casier. Mais je n'ai pas le choix je dois déposer mes affaires. J'ouvre celui ci commençant à faire mes échanges quand elle m'interpelle._

- tu lui as dis quoi à Figgins?  
- rien, je ne suis pas une balance. Tu n'as rien à craindre Berry, contrairement à toi je n'aime pas rabaisser les gens à longueur de journée.

_Je claque la porte de mon casier et me dirige vers le terrain de foot, une soudaine envie de prendre l'air. Je sens une main m'arrêter dans mon avancement. Je me retourne pour faire face à Berry encore une fois._

- pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dis que je t'avais cassé le bras, et envoyé un ballon en pleine figure.  
- ça aurait changé quoi, tu aurais continué de m'humilier.  
- c'est la première fois que je t'entends réagir.  
- je n'ai plus rien a perdre.  
- tu as étais exclue?  
- en quoi cela te concerne. Je ne comprends pas exactement, depuis deux ans tu prends un malin plaisir a faire de ma vie un enfer, et aujourd'hui tu me parles comme si nous étions de vieilles copines.

Qui es tu vraiment Rachel Berry?

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, en même temps je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. La matinée se termine sans encombre, et je rejoins Blaine devant la cafétéria._

- Aouch, tu vas bien San?  
- oui c'est rien juste un poignet cassé. Je suis pas en sucre.  
- alors ? j'ai entendu que tu avais étais convoqué par Figgins?  
- ouai, je suis collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
- non sérieux.  
- oui, je dois nettoyer la salle de chant et l'auditorium tout les soirs, après la séance du Glee club.  
- c'est cool, tu pourrais peut être faire partie de ce groupe.  
- tu ne trouves pas que je subis suffisamment d'humiliations à longueurs de journée, je ne vais pas en plus de ça faire partis de ces chanteurs amateurs.  
- comme tu veux.

_Nous nous installons et commençons à manger. Le silence se fait, je sais que c'est pour moi après tout j'ai eu la coupe de la pire loseuse de McKinley. Je continue de manger comme si de rien n'était. La douche froide qui me fouette le cerveau, me ramène tout à coup à la réalité. Je regarde la personne responsable de mon malheur._

- il paraît que la glace est bonne pour les fractures.  
- alors merci Berry de contribuer à ma guérison.

_On peut entendre les gorges se nouer autour de nous. Blaine me jète un regard d'incompréhension , jamais au grand jamais je n'ai répondue à Berry devant tout le lycée. Je continue de manger malgré le froid qui me saisit. Je n'ai pas prévue de change, un rapide tour au toilette devrait m'aider à tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Berry ne riposte pas et se dirige vers sa table. Je termine mon repas en silence, Blaine me connait et sait que dans ces moments là j'ai besoin de calme. Je me lève, il me suit. Je pénètre dans les toilettes, il me fait signe qu'on se voit plus tard. Les toilettes sont vides et dans un sens je suis contente, au moins je n'ai pas a subir de railleries sur ma tenue. Je commence à me débarbouiller, la glace m'a complètement anesthésié, le sucre colle aux cheveux et me brûle les yeux. Je fais couler l'eau et commence à me nettoyer quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je prends appui sur le rebord du lavabo, baisse la tête et soupir, espérant que la personne se casse rapidement._

- j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide.  
- Berry ! Je vais finir par croire que tu tiens à moi.  
- tu as un bras dans le plâtre, je te proposes juste mon aide.  
- tu sais que tu n'aurais pas besoin de me proposer ton aide, si tu ne m'avais pas arroser de la sorte.  
- c'est un oui?  
- c'est un non définitif. Tu veux montrer à tout le monde que tu es la reine de McKinley, c'est bon tu as gagné, tu veux montrer à tout le monde que je suis une hispanique raté incapable de faire une addition, c'est bon tu as gagné. Je connais ma place et je n'ai pas besoin que tu descendes de ton pied d'estal pour me venir en aide alors que tout ce que je subis est entièrement de ta faute. Tu veux m'aider?  
- oui  
- alors laisses moi tranquille. J'ai besoin d'être seule.  
- comme tu voudras... Tu sais j'ai une réputation à tenir.  
- oui je sais, je connais le sort qu'il m'est réservé jusqu'à la fin du bahut.

_J'entends la porte claquer, je relâche la pression. Je ne comprends pas vraiment à quoi elle joue. Comment peut on être insensible et prendre du plaisir a tyranniser une personne, et lui proposer son aide juste après. Je finis de me nettoyer, le Tee-shirt et le pull complètement trempés. Tant pis je sors comme ça des toilettes et essaye de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de la journée._

* * *

**Et vous, vous savez à quoi elle joue Rachel?**

**Vous le saurez bientôt, si j'ai beaucoup de Reviews ;)**

**T.**


	4. Fuis moi Je te suis

**un grand merci pour vos Reviews, voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_La journée se termine, j'ai une heure a tuer en attendant que le groupe du Glee club finisse leur cours. Je me dirige vers une salle de classe vide et essaye d'avancer mon travail. En vain je lâche l'affaire au bout de quelques minutes, je ne sais définitivement pas écrire de la main droite. Je range mes affaires, prend mon iPod, et lance un peu de musique pour me détendre. L'heure passe rapidement et je me sens bien. Je me dirige vers la salle de chant, quelques élèves sont encore là mais ne prêtent pas attention à moi, je commence par vider les poubelles, et passe un coup de balai. Ne voulant pas les entendre se moquer de moi, j'ai toujours mes écouteurs bien fixés sur les oreilles. Je termine et file en direction de l'auditorium.  
Je ne suis jamais rentré dedans, c'est immense il y'a une grande scène, différents instruments de musique. Whaou cet endroit est magique. L'odeur y est apaisante. Je nettoie rapidement et quitte le lycée. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de voiture sur le parking, les bus sont partis depuis longtemps. Le vent commence à se lever, et la pluie a tomber c'est bien ma veine. J'essaye d'adopter une marche assez rapide, j'ai pas envie d'attraper la crève. Au bout de 10 minutes j'entends une voiture me klaxonner, je m'arrête pour regarder si c'est bien pour moi, mais je ne reconnais pas le véhicule, je continue donc mon avancée. Le coup de Klaxon se réitère je relève alors les yeux vers l'objet du bruit et découvre que la fenêtre c'est ouverte. Je m'approche pas vraiment rassuré._

- monte il pleut des cordes je vais te ramener.

_Je me recule et ne répond pas, sûrement trop choqué par la personne que je viens de voir. Je continue ma marche, mais la personne ne lâche pas l'affaire._

- Lopez monte je te ramène !

_Mon mutisme doit l'énerver, puisque la voiture se gare laissant le moteur tourner et les phares allumés. Elle m'attrape par le bras et me retourne pour que je puisse lui faire face._

- tu vas monter dans cette voiture et tout de suite !  
- je ne suis pas une de tes cherrios Berry , tu n'as aucun contrôle sur moi. Peut être qu'au lycée tu sais te faire respecter et me mettre plus bas que terre, mais en dehors n'essaye même de me contrôler.  
- pourquoi?  
- pourquoi quoi?  
- pourquoi tu refuses toujours mon aide?  
- parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu sais quoi on va économiser ton temps et le mien par la même occasion. Fais de ma vie un enfer, rabaisse moi, insulte moi, mais en dehors ne m'approche pas.

_Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à lui dire tout ça, je suis du genre à ne pas afficher ce que je ressens, je garde tout pour moi. Je n'ai jamais osé lui parler de la sorte de peur de subir ces foudres. Je reprend mon chemin plus rapide afin de pouvoir rentrer chez moi et pouvoir me réchauffer. J'entend la voiture démarrer en trombe. Je ne m'y attache pas plus que ça._

_Les semaines s'enchaînent, et les conséquences aussi. Je sais maintenant que je n'aurais jamais du lui parler de la sorte l'autre jour, mais je sais pas l'adrénaline sûrement, m'y a pousser. Je rejoins Blaine un peu las de subir toutes ces moqueries._

- coucou San, j'ai une grande, une majestueuse nouvelle.  
- je t'écoute.  
- tu connais Kurt Hummel?  
- ouai vaguement, pourquoi?  
- il m'a demandé en rencard.  
- oh.. Ça me fait plaisir pour toi.  
- t'es sur que tout vas bien?  
- hein... oui juste un peu fatigué.  
- tu ne peux pas demander à Figgins de faire sauter ta colle?  
- j'ai essayer, mais d'après lui certains élèves se sont plains de mon comportement donc je n'ai pas le choix.

_Alors que nous discutons tranquillement, on se fait interrompre par mon bourreau attitré._

- Lopez j'ai appris que c'est toi qui nettoyé la salle de chant après nos entraînements. Vu que tu as ça dans le sang, il est vrai que le travail est bien fait c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé a Figgins que tu fasses la même chose dans nos vestiaires. Tu commences à 15 h.

- mais j'ai cours à 15h.  
- ha oui ton cours de soutien en math, il t'a étais supprimé je crois qu'il ne te sers pas à grand chose de toute façon.

_Elle part la tête haute et moi je redescend encore plus bas que je ne l'étais déjà. Suis je alors condamné à être comme mes grands parents ,des serviteurs pour les gens de la haute. Les ricanements de la foule et les mots d'oiseaux à mon égard me sortent de mes pensées._

- San, San !  
- hein heu oui...  
- tu ne peux pas te laisser faire. Elle n'a pas le droit de te sucrer tes cours comme bon lui semble.  
- tu as entendu elle fait partie du Glee club, je ne savais pas...  
- mais tu m'écoutes ! Va voir Figgins pour qu'il arrange ça.  
- oui j'y vais.

_Ok, elle me sucre mon cours de soutien de math, en même temps j'aime pas trop cette matière, je devrais la remercier. Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle fait partie du Glee club, le club de losers par excellence, je ne savais pas qu'elle chantait. Bref j'arrive dans le bureau de Figgins pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il me fait comprendre que les pères de Rachel sont de très bon donateurs et qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement que de respecter la demande de leurs fille. Je dois donc me débrouiller seule si je veux effectuer mes cours de soutiens. Je ressors de là un peu abattue et repense à la conversation que je viens d'avoir, j'essaye d'assimiler toutes ces informations, Rachel Berry la reine de McKinley, capitaine des cherrios à deux pères. Je crois que là je tiens une bombe et je compte bien m'en servir.  
Je repars en classe avant d'effectuer ma tâche supplémentaire._

_15 h arrive bien trop vite et je me dirige d'un pas nonchalant en direction des vestiaires. Quand j'y rentre celui ci est désert , les serviettes jonchent les bancs , la boue le sol. Je sens que je vais mettre trois plombes à nettoyer. Je ramasse les serviettes et les jètes dans la corbeille, j'attrape le tuyau afin de nettoyer le sol. La tête toujours baissé je ne remarque pas tout de suite sa présence. C'est en voyant des pieds et de longues jambes que je comprend enfin que je ne suis pas seule. Je relève le regard délicatement pour tomber sur Berry en serviette. Mon cœur s'emballe à la vue magnifique que j'ai devant moi. Des gouttes ruissellent à l'orée de ses seins, mon dieu je vais perdre pied._

- la vue te plaît Lopez?  
- je..je pensais être seule.  
- je suis la capitaine , je me dois de partir en dernier.  
- dé..désolé, je repasserais.  
- tu as l'air mal à l'aise, tu avais l'air plus sûr de toi l'autre jour sous la pluie quand tu m'as tenue tête.

_Je repose le tuyau, et me dirige vers la sortie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est matière à me martyriser encore plus. Mais comme Berry reste Berry, elle en a pas finie avec moi._

- Lopez je t'ai posé une question je crois, et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.

_Je me retourne vers le visage de Rachel, mon dieu qu'elle est belle. Je reprend contenance enfin c'est ce que je crois. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle le fait à ma place._

- oui la vue te plaît.

_Je ne veux pas être faible , elle m'a piégée, elle voulait juste savoir si j'étais malléable entre ces doigts et elle a eu sa réponse. Je quitte les lieux sans me retourner, une sensation d'étouffement me prend, je cours vers l'auditorium, je vais enfin pouvoir respirer._

* * *

**Cela vous plaît il?**

**Review ?**

**T.**


	5. Reality

**Bonne lecture les amis.**

* * *

_Je suis enfin dans mon antre, ma bulle de protection. C'est les larmes aux yeux que j'arrive au piano. Je sais qu'à cette heure ci personne ne viendra me déranger, on est vendredi et les cours finissent à 15 h sauf pour les gens comme moi qui on besoin de soutien, mais ils sont rares. Mes doigts commencent a danser sur les touches, ma voix à s'élever ._

**I know your insides are feeling so hollow**  
Je sais que tu te sens si vide à l'intérieur  
**And it's a hard pill for you to swallow**  
Et que c'est difficile à avaler pour toi  
**Yeah, but if I fall for you**  
Oui, mais si je tombe amoureuse de toi,  
**I'll never recover**  
Je ne m'en remettrai jamais  
**If I fall for you**  
Si je tombe amoureuse de toi  
**I'll never be the same**  
Je ne serai plus jamais la même

**I really wanna love somebody**  
Je veux vraiment aimer quelqu'un  
**I really wanna dance the night away**  
Je veux vraiment danser toute la nuit  
**I know we're only half way there**  
Je sais que nous n'avons parcouru que la moitié du chemin  
**You take me all the way**  
Tu m'amènes jusqu'au bout  
**I really wanna touch somebody**  
Je veux vraiment toucher quelqu'un  
**I think about you every single day**  
Je pense à toi chaque jour

**You're such a hard act for me to follow**  
C'est si difficile pour moi de te comprendre,  
**Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow**  
Aime-moi aujourd'hui, ne me quitte pas demain  
**Yea but if I fall for you**  
Oui, mais si je tombe amoureuse de toi,  
**I'll never recover**  
Je ne m'en remettrai jamais  
**If I fall for you**  
Si je tombe amoureuse de toi,  
**I'll never be the same**  
Je ne serai plus jamais la même

**I really wanna love somebody**  
Je veux vraiment aimer quelqu'un  
**I really wanna dance the night away**  
Je veux vraiment danser toute la nuit  
**I know we're only half way there**  
Je sais que nous n'avons parcouru que la moitié du chemin  
**You take me all the way**  
Tu m'amènes jusqu'au bout  
**I really wanna touch somebody**  
Je veux vraiment toucher quelqu'un  
**I think about you every single day**  
Je pense à toi chaque jour

_Je viens de lâcher tout ce que j'avais, la chanson a un pouvoir sur moi, je me sens comme transporté ailleurs, vidé de toutes émotions, je suis cependant sortie de ma transe par des applaudissements. Je relève mon regard en direction de la personne qui vient de me surprendre. Elle se tient seulement a quelques mètres de moi._

- bravo, simplement bravo... tu pensais à qui en chantant " **love somebody**".  
- ça ne te regardes pas.  
- si je te dis que je sais, tu me réponds quoi?  
- vas te faire foutre Rachel !

_Je me lève pour quitter l'auditorium, mais ma maladresse me rattrape et je me prend les pieds dans des fils qui traînent au milieu de la scène. Alors que je pense me ramasser comme d'habitude, je sens que deux bras forts me retiennent. Mes yeux rentrent en contact avec les siens, grave erreur, je suis à découvert._

- A qui était destiné cette chanson?

_Mon cœur bat a tout rompre, son odeur m'enivre. Ses yeux deviennent sombres, du désir, de l'envie , de la haine, je n'ai pas envie de savoir, je me redresse et pars en courant. Je viens de vous présenter ma meilleure amie la lâcheté. La peur me tenaille désormais, la vérité me tape de plein fouet, je suis tombée pour elle._

* * *

_Cette nuit je ne dors pas sur mes deux oreilles essayant par tout les moyens de me persuader que non je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse de Rachel. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens car oui c'est un problème je n'arrive pas a trouver la solution. De toute façon je sais d'avance qu'elle ne risquera pas sa popularité pour la loseuse de McKinley. Je sais aussi à présent que l'enfer que je vivais sera moins terrible que ce qu'il va m'arriver, parce que oui elle ma posé la question afin de savoir pour qui je vidais mes tripes, elle sait je le sens. Je n'étais qu'un jouet entre ces mains, que vais je devenir a présent? Heureusement les vacances sont dans quelques semaines, il faut juste que je tiennes le coup jusque là, ensuite si tout va bien je reprendrais les cours dans un autre lycée à la rentrée de janvier. Ma mère a accepté ma demande, je suis bonne élève excepté en math, mais j'ai réussie à la convaincre qu'il me fallait une école plus stimulante pour moi. La réponse de mon transfert devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Finalement le sommeil finit par m'emporter._

_Le weekend passe bien trop rapidement. J'ai mis Blaine au courant de mon futur départ, il ne prend pas la nouvelle comme je l'espérais, mais je lui est expliqué que je ne pouvais plus rester à McKinley. Il m'a dit qu'il demanderait lui aussi son transfert pour rester avec moi, mais il a une chose en trop l'empêchant toute inscription. Oui vous avez bien comprit je vais aller dans une école privée pour fille, où ils appliquent une tolérance zéro. Là bas au moins je ne devrais plus subir toutes ces railleries,et ces slushies qui font mon quotidien. En attendant je dois prendre sur moi et continuer à avancer comme je peux._

_Lundi, les premières neiges maquillent le sol d'un blanc intense, empêchant toutes voitures de circuler librement. Bien sur beaucoup la prenne quand même, mais Blaine et moi avons décidés de marcher évitant un maximum les catastrophes. Nous sommes partis bien plutôt ce matin, et respirer cet air frais me fait un bien fou. Nous rigolons beaucoup sur le chemin croisant d'autres élèves. Finalement au bout d'une heure nous arrivons devant McKinley . C'est les joues rosies par le froid et la peur au ventre que je pousse les grandes portes. Le couloir n'est pas vraiment plein, certains on du renoncer à venir. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui je passerais entre les mailles du filet.  
J'arrive a hauteur de mon casier, et me fait interpeller par une personne que je ne connais pas vraiment._

- salut tu es Santana Lopez?  
- heu...oui.  
- je suis Mercedes Jones, il nous manque un membre au Glee club pour participer au concours et j'ai entendu dire que tu savais chantais.

_Je regarde Blaine qui lève ses épaules signe qu'il n'est pas au courant_.

- je ne suis pas intéressée.  
- en es tu vraiment sur, tu sais si tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, ne t'inquiètes pas tu apprendras. Et puis nous ne jugeons pas dans notre groupe.

_Je rigole à sa dernière phrase, sa tête se décompose un peu._

- j'ai dis un truc de marrant?  
- oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu as dis que vous ne jugiez pas dans votre groupe, mais à ce que je sais Rachel Berry en fait partie , et elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur.  
- tout le monde peut nous rejoindre il suffit juste de passer une audition, et même si Rachel ne te supportes pas, elle n'aura pas son mot à dire.  
- merci pour cette offre, mais je vais refuser.  
- sérieux Santana ça peut être une chance pour toi.  
- merci mais de toute façon je suis transféré à la rentrée, donc ça ne sert a rien d'insister.  
- ok je ne savais pas. Bonne chance pour la suite alors.  
- merci.

_Elle repart et je peux voir qu'elle rejoint les membres du Glee club qui devaient sûrement attendre une réaction positive. Bien que je n'entende pas ce qu'elle leur dit, je sais au vue du visage de Rachel qui se décompose qu'elle vient de leur annoncer mon départ imminent du lycée. Je regarde Blaine a nouveau, ne voulant pas sentir sont regard sur moi._

- quoi?  
- rien.  
- tu n'as qu'à la faire cette audition, je te rappelles que tu chantes toi aussi.  
- je sais, mais sans toi c'est pas pareil.  
- oui mais il y a un certain Kurt au Glee club.  
- ok, tu as gagné j'irais la passer cette audition.

_La cloche retentit, il m'embrasse et nous partons chacun de notre côté, ne partageant aucun cours ce matin._

_J'arrive en cours de math, la salle est quasi vide. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, commence à sortir mes affaires. En temps normal personne n'est assis à côté de moi, mais aujourd'hui je dois faire face à une furie brune qui s'y assoit. Je sens la colère émaner de son corps. J'ai envie d'être forte et j'ose la regarder._

- tu t'es trompé de place Rachel ! Quinn va se sentir seule sans sa comparse.  
- **c'est quoi cette histoire! !?**

_Au ton qu'elle vient d'employer elle est vraiment en colère. Heureusement le prof arrive, je n'aurais pas besoin de lui répondre. Mais c'est sans compter sur sa détermination. Je la vois lever la main._

- monsieur ?  
- oui Rachel.  
- Lopez ne se sent pas bien, je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie.  
- très bien vous pouvez sortir.

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle me regarde, me prend par le bras et me force à quitter la salle. Nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir, elle me tient toujours et je la vois nous diriger vers les vestiaires. Je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, j'ai peur je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver. Nous pénétrons dans les vestiaires, elle claque la porte et la ferme à clé. Putain elle va me tuer. Elle me lâche le bras, pose ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarde avec des yeux de tueurs._

- **c'est quoi cette histoire !?**  
- je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- arrêtes tes conneries Lopez, ça ne me fait pas rire. Mercedes nous l'a dit et tu l'as très bien vue.  
- oh.. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernes. Et puis ce n'est qu'une audition.  
- je ne parles pas de ça ! Pourquoi tu changes de lycée ?  
- ha.. Je comprends tu veux qu'on se la joue carte sur table.  
- répond !  
- tu veux jouer à ça très bien. Je ne suis pas ton chien Berry, et pourtant tout le monde me traite comme ça depuis deux ans, depuis que madame la capitaine, à décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer. Alors oui j'ai demandé mon transfert. Oui dans trois semaines je pourrais enfin me sentir libre. Je pourrais aller au lycée sans avoir peur de me faire taper ou arroser, je pourrais aller en cours sans qu'on se foute de ma gueule ou de mes origines. Alors oui je changes de lycée parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis à bout. Tu as fais de moi une faible, sais tu que je ne dors pas bien la nuit parce que j'appréhende le lendemain. Sais tu que j'ai perdue confiance en moi parce que tout les jours tu me rappelles que je suis une moins que rien. Sais tu que j'ai tentais de mettre fin à mes jours pour ne plus être à ta merci , parce que l'amour que j'ai pour toi me consumes peu à peu...Tu m'as tué a petit feu. Je ne veux plus de cette vie, je ne veux plus être ton jouet. Le pire c'est que tu prends du plaisir à me faire souffrir. C'est fini Rachel tu entends fini !

_Mon monologue a du la secouer car pour la première fois de ma vie je vois des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Moi aussi je pleure, je pleure de colère parce qu'elle m'a fait dire des choses que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Seul Blaine sait vraiment qui je suis. Je n'ai plus le choix, je la bouscule et sors de là, partant me réfugier dans le seul endroit où je me sens bien. Je ne cesse de me répéter que mes paroles ont dépassés ma pensé, pourquoi je lui ai dit que je l'aimais..._

* * *

**C'est un peu le jeu du je t'aime moi non plus et ça commence a se préciser. Alors que va faire rachel maintenant. Va t'elle essayer de la retenir ou simplement la laisser partir, on ne sait toujours pas si oui ou non elle a des sentiments pour Santana. **

**Vous voulez la suite, pensez aux Reviews.**

**T.**


	6. POV RACHEL

**Petit chapitre sur Rachel. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Santana m'a tenue tête l'autre jour, j'ai envie de lui faire payer cet affront. Je suis aller voir Figgins et mon pouvoir de persuasion ou l'argent de mes pères l'ont convaincu sans la moindre difficulté. Je lui ai demandé à ce que Lopez fasse le ménage dans nos vestiaires. _

_Il faut que je vous explique mon comportement à son é fait déjà plusieurs années que j'essaye de lui faire remarquer que je suis là, mais je ne dois pas employer les bonnes méthodes. _

_Évoluer à McKinley est compliqué, j'ai une réputation à tenir, et il est vrai que dès ma première année, Sylvester m'avait demander de montrer mon autorité à l'ensemble des étudiants en prenant une cible, que je devrais traiter comme de la merde. Mon regard avait jeté son dévolu sur Santana. La belle hispanique, pour qui mon cœur à vaciller au premier battement de cil. En la prenant en " __**grippe**__" j'étais sur que personne ne me la prendrais. Mais voilà Sylvester à un côté sadique, et je dois tout les jours que dieu fait humilier ma proie, la rabaisser le plus bas possible pour montrer que les cherrios sont en haut de l'échelle sociale, et que tout le monde leur doit le respect. Mais voilà j'arrive un peu à bout, plus je la fais souffrir et plus j'ai mal. Bien sur je le cache bien derrière ma face HBIC que tout le monde craint, mais intérieurement ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Cette année est particulièrement difficile, je lui ai cassé le poignet, l'ai provoqué à plusieurs reprises. Bien entendue elle a finit par craquer, et à cause de moi encore, elle en paye le prix. _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que tout ça aller changer, je sais qu'elle est en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et ma demande a Figgins n'a qu'un but. Je veux voir si Santana éprouve quelque chose pour moi. Alors j'attends avec impatience 15h, pour enfin refermer mes filets autour de ma proie._

_L'heure sonne, je suis dans les douches, les filles ont déjà quittés les lieux depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Étant vendredi il n'y a plus vraiment grand monde dans le lycée, mon plan peut démarrer. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, j'arrête l'eau et sort de ma cachette enroulée dans une serviette bien trop courte , pour ne pas laisser place à l'imagination. Je la vois entrain de dérouler le tuyau, elle ne m'a pas encore vue. Je me rapproche, elle lève son regard, et à sa bouche entre ouverte, je sais que j'ai gagné. Je lui demande si la vue lui plaît, elle bafouille s'excuse, mais ne répond pas. Je lui repose la question, elle préfère quitter les lieux. Merde j'ai raté mon coup, mais je peux dire qu'à sa réaction j'ai tapé dans le mille. Je veux en avoir le cœur net, je m'empresse de m'habiller et cours à travers les couloirs. Tout a coup je suis interpelée dans ma course par du bruit qui provient de l'auditorium, je me rapproche et commence à distinguer une mélodie. J'entre doucement pour ne pas me faire voir, elle est là sur la scène vidant tout les sentiments qu'elle porte à une personne. Sa voix est vraiment sublime, je me laisse submerger par l'émotion. Je sais qu'elle arrive à la fin de la chanson et je me rapproche toujours en silence. Elle termine et je décide d'intervenir, je veux savoir pour qui elle chante, pour qui elle se livre. Je l'interpelle, mais cela ne donne rien elle veut prendre la fuite encore une fois. Mais Santana reste Santana et sa maladresse fait toujours partie d'elle. Elle chute, je la rattrape a temps. Wouah, j'use de toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'embrasser là tout de suite. Je lui redemande pour qui elle à chanté, ma voix est plus roque qu'à l'habitude. Elle me rembarre encore un fois et s'échappe. Mais tu vois Lopez je ferais tout pour t'avoir. _

_Le weekend passe vite et j'ai demandé à Mercedes d'aller trouver Santana lundi pour lui demander d'intégrer les News direction, avec une voix pareille il n'y a pas de raison de s'en priver. Si je peux l'entendre chanter et me faire éclater les papillons dans le ventre tout les jours je signe de suite.  
Bref lundi est déjà là et la neige aussi. Je suis un peu anxieuse il me tarde de connaître sa réponse. Nous sommes dans le couloir quand ma beauté hispanique pénètre dans l'établissement toujours accompagné de ce Blaine je crois. Je fais signe à Mercedes qui se précipite à sa rencontre. La discussion ne dure pas longtemps et j'ai bien vue Santana me jeter un regard rapidement.  
Finalement Mercedes nous rejoint et nous dit que Santana ne veut pas intégrer notre groupe car elle change d'établissement. _

_Mes barrières s'effondrent , je regarde au dessus de l'épaule de ma camarade et je vois Santana détourner son regard. Je ne peux pas la laisser m'échapper, pas après toutes ces années à étouffer mes sentiments pour elle. La cloche sonne et je suis heureuse de partager mon premier cours avec elle. Quand je rentres dans la salle, il n'y a presque personne, mais elle est là, et je m'assois a ses côtés. _

_J'ai besoin d'explications là tout de suite. Elle me prend de court en me demandant ce que je fais à côté d'elle, mais moi je veux des réponses , je lui demande qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire.? Mais elle fait mine de ne pas comprendre.  
Le prof rentre je perds patience, et trouve une solution pour que nous puissions sortir de là. Je la traine derrière moi jusqu'au vestiaire où je sais que nous serons tranquilles.  
Je lui redemande, je m'énerve, et là c'est la douche froide. Elle me dit tout, toutes ces souffrances que je lui ai infligés durant ces deux dernières années, son mal être, sa peur, ses faiblesses et puis j'entends et je comprends que j'aurais pu la perdre définitivement quand j'apprends qu'elle a attentait à sa vie. Par ma faute. Finalement tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre de sa bouche m'arrive aux oreilles, elle m'aime, mais je l'ai détruite. Elle part à cause de moi. Elle me bouscule et s'en va. Tout est fini ce sont ces mots. J'ai tué dans l'œuf notre histoire d'amour pour un peu de notoriété. J'ai gâché sa vie pour me faire mousser devant des étudiants qui ne se souviendront plus de moi dans dix ans. Je pleure, je me rends compte que je ne suis qu'un monstre. Comment je vais faire pour réparer mes erreurs ?,Ai- je le droit à une dernière chance ? Ai- je le droit de lui demander de m'aimer... Je suis perdue complètement. Je sors a mon tour des vestiaires et pars courir autour du terrain, j'ai besoin de me recentrer sur mes priorités, j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Je ne veux pas la perdre, il me faut un plan, le plan de la dernière chance._

* * *

**Cela vous a t'il plu ?**

**Vos impressions.**

**T. **


	7. Tempête de neige

**Vos Reviews me touchent énormément, c'est pourquoi la suite arrive.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Les minutes défilent, et je n'arrive pas a sortir de mon mutisme. Comment j'ai pu lui dire tout ça. Je ne vais plus pouvoir la regarder en face c'est impossible. Je me rends compte à ce moment là, que c'est elle qui a le pouvoir, qui l'a toujours eu, elle a fait de moi une marionnette vide, complètement désarticulés. Les larmes ne cessent d'inonder mon visage, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. J'envoie un rapide texto à Blaine, il arrivera sûrement à me relever, du moins pour la journée. " __**SOS auditorium**__" je n'ai pas besoin de lui écrire des tonnes de lignes pour qu'il comprenne.  
La porte s'ouvre seulement quelques minutes plus tard, sur mon meilleur ami complètement affolé de me voir assise au milieu de la scène en train de pleurer._

- San c'est pas vrai tout vas bien, quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?!  
- je...lui ai dis...que je l'aimais...  
- whaou whaou.. Je ne comprends pas tu as dis quoi à qui ?  
- j'ai..j'ai dis à Rachel que je l'aimais.  
- what the fuck ?! Alors tu as des sentiments pour Rachel..  
- oui..  
- pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis, on se connait depuis quoi..les couches, Sanny je suis ton meilleur ami, ton frère, j'ai toujours étais là pour toi tu le sais.  
- je suis désolé Blaine, j'ai cru que de ne le dire a personne m'aiderais à oublier.  
- comment veux tu oublier, l'amour ne s'oublie pas, quand les sentiments sont là tu ne peux pas faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais exister.  
- j'ai pas envie tu comprends, pas envie de confier mon cœur à une fille qui a passé son temps a me détruire.  
- je comprends.  
- j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
- viens on va au terrain il ne doit y avoir personne à cette heure ci, et puis tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que les cours sont annulés à partir de 11 h à cause de la neige.

_Avoir Blaine près de moi me fait un bien fou, il va me manquer quand j'intégrerai mon nouveau lycée. Nous arrivons sur le terrain , mon cœur rate un battement, elle est là entrain de courir, est ce que le sort s'acharne sur moi. Ne puis je pas passer une journée sans la croiser._

- Blaine je préfèrerais qu'on rentre à la maison.  
- pas de soucis, j'ai la solution pour que tu retrouves le sourire.

_C'est comme ça qu'une heure et demi plus tard on se retrouve allongés dans mon lit des pop corns en main en train de se fendre la pêche sur Sheldon qui essaye de faire comprendre à Penny l'inutilité d'offrir un cadeau à Léonard pour son anniversaire.  
Ce bonheur est de courte durée quand j'entends la sonnette retentir. Étant très à l'aise avec Blaine je sors du lit simplement vêtue d'un boxer noir et d'un top blanc, la cheminé étant en marche il est vrai qu'il fait plutôt chaud dans la maison. Je descends les marches et ouvre la porte. Je ne m'attendais pas a ça._

- heu.. Je..  
- qu'est ce que tu fais là Rachel?  
- je..je te déranges?  
- oui.  
- désolé..

_Elle baisse son regard, suis je en train de rêver la grande reine de McKinley s'écrase et repart sans rien dire. Je m'apprêtes à refermer la porte quand Blaine arrive lui aussi en Tee- shirt et boxer. A nous voir comme ça on pourrait nous prendre pour un couple. Il la réouvre d'un coup sec. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend sérieux. Il me jète un regard noir et s'écrie._

- Rachel !  
- heu oui.  
- pourquoi tu es ici?

_Elle revient vers nous et je sais ce que s'apprête à faire Blaine et j'avoue que je ne cautionne pas du tout._

- je.. Le lycée à fermé ces portes à cause de la tempête de neige , les routes ont étaient coupés à la circulation et j'habite à 45 minutes en voiture du bahut. Je n'ai plus de batterie sur mon portable, j'ai pensé que je pouvais demander l'hospitalité en attendant que l'alerte soit levée.  
- tu as mal pensé, tu n'as qu'à aller chez ta copine Fabray. Elle n'habite qu'à cinq minutes de chez moi.  
- San suffit maintenant.  
- quoi, elle n'a qu'à aller chez Fabray, il est hors de question qu'elle reste ici.  
- je.. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

_Elle repart en direction de sa voiture et y pénètre à l'intérieur. La neige est tellement tombé en quelques minutes qu'il est impossible pour elle de redémarrer sa voiture. Blaine me regarde avec son regard sombre._

- non Blaine, je ne veux pas.  
- tu as vu le froid qu'il fait. Ta mère ne rentrera pas ce soir, elle te l'a dit elle reste chez sa cliente pour la nuit. On ne peut pas laisser Rachel dans sa bagnole.  
- tu fais chier , tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper, je ne veux pas lui parler.

_Je remonte passablement énervé. Blaine vient à ma suite, enfile son pantalon et passe son pull, il redescend aussi vite. Moi je me glisse a nouveau sous ma couette et relance Big Bang theory._

**TOC TOC**

- Rachel ouvre moi s'il te plaît. Putain il caille, merci.  
- de rien. Je suis désolé Blaine de vous avoir dérangé.  
- oh, mais on ne faisait que regarder Big Bang theory, c'est la série préféré de San.  
- désolé quand même, je n'aurais pas du venir.  
- et tu aurais étais où?  
- je sais pas..  
- pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez Fabray?  
- elle a beau être ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller chez elle.  
- heu.. Pourquoi?  
- je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais j'ai deux pères gay et Russell le père de Quinn ne tolère pas l'homosexualité. Il n'a rien contre mon amitié avec sa fille tant que je ne viens pas polluer son domicile.  
- c'est un con. Tu ne vas pas rester là, tu vas attraper la mort. Tes vêtements on l'air trempés et a ce que j'ai vu tu ne peux pas rallumer ta voiture donc pas de chauffage. Tu vas venir avec moi. Tu resteras avec nous le temps que l'alerte soit levée.  
- merci mais je vais rester ici. Santana ne veut pas me voir, et je la comprends totalement.  
- Rachel si tu restes dans cette voiture tu vas mourir de froid.  
- c'est tout ce que je mérite.  
- peut être mais je te laisserais pas ici. Donc tu me suis sans discuter.  
- merci mais je vais rester ici, j'ai une couverture dans le coffre ça fera l'affaire.  
- pourquoi tu t'en têtes? Tu sera bien mieux à l'intérieur.  
- je lui ai fait suffisamment de misère, je ne vais pas en plus venir chez elle, le seul endroit où elle doit se sentir bien.  
- Rachel !  
- merci Blaine.  
- ok ok, je te laisse alors.

_Je suis bien emmitouflée au chaud sous ma couette, j'entends la porte claquer et des pas courir dans les escaliers. Ma porte s'ouvre dans un fracas, me faisant sursauter._

- San avec tes conneries , Rachel ne veut pas bouger de sa voiture. Il fait super froid dehors.  
- j'en ai rien a foutre.  
- putain San, il y a encore quelques heures tu pleurais parce que tu lui a dis que tu l'aimais et là, tu es prêtes à la laisser crevé de froid. Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Tu n'es pas comme ça.  
- c'est que tu ne me connais pas.  
- Santana Samantha Lopez tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever ton petit cul de ce lit et d'aller la chercher.  
- j'ai pas envie !  
- t'es vraiment conne, tu vois pas qu'on te donne une chance là.  
- t'es sérieux là ? Après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait il est hors de question que je la supplie de rentrer.  
- en fait t'es pire qu'elle. Je ne te reconnais plus.  
- non Blaine tu n'as pas le droit.  
- habilles toi et descends tout de suite où j'irais la rejoindre. Tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience c'est ça que tu veux !  
- pourquoi tu me fais ça ?  
- dépêche toi !

_Je suis en colère après lui, après elle, cette meuf me gâche la vie, même chez moi elle vient tout retourner. Je m'habilles à la hâte et descends en vitesse. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur ami. J'ouvre la porte le froid me glace instantanément la peau. Le ciel est bien bas , on ne voit pas a deux mètres devant nous, la tempête est bien là. Le vent souffle ces quelques mètres sont une torture pour moi. J'arrive tant bien que mal à sa voiture et essaye de dégager la portière pour pouvoir y rentrer dedans. J'y arrive au bout de deux ou trois minutes qui me paraissent une éternité._

- bon Berry tu lèves ton cul et tu viens chez moi, je te préviens de suite je ne veux pas t'entendre me parler. Si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai pas envie de perdre Blaine.  
- je...je..

_Je suis dans sa voiture et je n'ai toujours pas osé la regarder vraiment. Mais quand je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase, mon cœur se serre. Je la regarde et le spectacle que je vois me déchire le cœur. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses lèvres sont bleues, putain mais c'est pas possible. Je lui donne une grosse claque, la faisant se réveiller._

- suis moi dépêches toi où on ne pourra plus sortir de ta voiture.  
- je.. Non.  
- tu fais chier Rachel, tu me suis et tu te tais.

_Contre son avis je l'attrapes par le bras et nous sortons de son véhicule. Je me pèle le froid me scie littéralement, nous arrivons dans la maison._

- Blaine, descend vite.  
- qu'est ce qu'il y a? Au putain elle est gelé, va faire couler un bain, je vais la monter. Rachel, Rachel tu m'entends?  
- hein.. Oui.  
- écoutes on va te faire prendre un bain chaud, tu as compris.  
- oui.

_Ils arrivent dans ma salle de bain, j'ai monté le chauffage à fond, la baignoire se remplit. Blaine commence à la déshabiller, mais je ne peux pas rester là. Je les laisses tout les deux._

- ça ..ne te fait.. Rien de me déshabiller, alors que ta copine est à coté?  
- je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. San est ma meilleure amie je l'ai déjà vue nue plus d'une fois, on a grandit ensemble, c'est comme un sœur pour moi.  
- ha..  
- Rachel tu n'a rien a craindre je suis gay !  
- voilà qui me rassure. Merci Blaine vraiment.  
- c'est la première fois que je t'entends remercier quelqu'un , ça me touche.  
- je ne suis pas un monstre.  
- heu..  
- en temps normal, je ne suis pas un monstre, c'est une façade une carapace.  
- désolé mais après tout ce que tu as fais subir a San je doute un peu de ta sincérité. Tu as l'air mieux, je vais te laisser te réchauffer, et te trouver quelques fringues.  
- merci.

* * *

**A votre avis le Pezberry va t'il enfin se réunir ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**

**T.**


	8. Découverte

**La suite en espérant que cela vous plaise. La chanson de ce chapitre est " secrets" de one republic. Chanson que j'affectionne particulièrement.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je suis descendue au salon, j'ai lancé des pizzas, pour qu'on puisse manger tranquillou. Blaine me rejoint._

- ça va toi?  
- as ton avis !  
- San soit raisonnable on avait pas vraiment le choix.  
- je sais.  
- je lui ai donné un de tes jogging et ton Sweet de New York.  
- ok.

_J'allume la télé, les infos nous préviennent qu'on en a pour deux jours en espérant ne pas subir une panne d'électricité. Au cas nous prévoyons quelques bougies, et nous avons suffisamment de bois pour nous réchauffer en cas de besoin. La sonnerie du four retentit._

- j'y vais . Me dit Blaine.  
- ok.

_Je l'entends descendre, je ne sais pas qu'elle position adopter en vers elle. Finalement elle décide pour moi._

- écoutes Santana, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

_Je ne veux pas lui répondre et Blaine me sauve la mise en arrivant._

- a table les filles ?!  
- hum pizza bolo ma préféré.  
- San tu vas devoir partagé on est trois.  
- heu..en fait deux, je suis végétarienne.  
- pff manquait plus que ça Berry. En plus de t'incruster, tu nous fait chier avec le repas.  
- San, arrêtes ! Rachel tu manges quoi, tu veux que je te prépares quelques choses.  
- non merci Blaine, je n'ai pas faim.  
- comme tu veux.

_Nous mangeons donc avec Blaine. Je suis assise à même le sol devant la table basse, Blaine à mes côtés. Rachel quand à elle c'est installé sur le canapé au dessus de nous. Bien que je la rejète au maximum je suis contente qu'elle soit là. Attention, je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Je lance un film à la télévision destination finale il me semble. J'adore les films qui font peur où qui surprennent. Au bout de quinze minutes mon dos est appuyé sur le canapé et je peux ressentir les secousses de Berry a chaque fois qu'un passage est un peu intense. Cette sensation me donne un peu le sourire. Miss parfaite n'est pas si parfaite que ça finalement. Nous arrivons au moment du film où tout les câbles électriques explosent et on va dire que la fiction rejoint rapidement la réalité parce que les plombs sautent. Rachel pousse un cri, je ne voulais pas lui parler mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la rassurer. Je me retournes et pose ma main sur sa jambe, elle tremble comme une feuille._

- hey Rachel c'est rien juste les plombs qui ont sautés. Je vais aller les remettre.  
- pas la peine San , la rue est plongé dans le noir.  
- ok, on va allumer les bougies et relancer le feu pour ne pas avoir froid.

_J'attrape les bougies les posent sur la table basse et les allument. Nous sommes dans une ambiance tamisé , le feu crépite à nouveau, ce qui lance Blaine dans son délire_.

- Sanny , ta guitare elle est où?  
- dans ma chambre.  
- je vais la chercher.

_Il monte doucement pour ne pas se casser la figure dans les escaliers, Rachel m'interpelle._

- tu..tu joues de la guitare?  
- oui, et du piano.  
- je ne savais.  
- mais tu ne sais rien de moi, on ne se connaît pas.  
- c'est peut être l'occasion d'apprendre a nous connaître lance Blaine qui vient de faire son retour dans le salon. Je jète les gros coussins au sol pour qu'on soit près du feu. Blaine me donne ma guitare.

- Sanny tu te souviens de nos vacances en France.  
- bien sur.

_Je commence donc a gratter les premières notes, cette chanson nous tiens à cœur a tout les deux._

**I need another story **  
_J'ai besoin d'une autre histoire_  
**Something to get off my chest **  
_Quelque chose pour soulager mon cœur_  
**My life gets kinda boring **  
_Ma vie devient un peu ennuyeuse_  
**Need something that I can confess **  
_Besoin de quelque chose que je puisse confesser_  
**Til` all my sleeves are stained red **  
_Jusqu'à ce que mes mains deviennent rouges du sang_  
**From all the truth that I`ve said **  
_De toutes les vérités que j'aurai dites_  
**Come by it honestly I swear **  
_Je suis passé par là honnêtement je le jure_  
**Thought you saw me wink, no **  
_Je pensais que tu avais vu mon clin d'œil, non_  
**I`ve been on the brink, so **  
_Je n'en peux plus, alors_

**Tell me what you want to hear **  
_Dis moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre_  
**Something that were like those years **  
_Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces années-là_  
**Sick of all the insincere **  
_Malade de tous les hypocrites_  
**So I`m gonna give all my secrets away **  
_Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets_  
**This time, don`t need another perfect line **  
_Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait_  
**Don`t care if critics never jump in line **  
_Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchissent pas la ligne_  
**I`m gonna give all my secrets away **  
_Je vais révéler tous mes secrets_

**My god, amazing how we got this far **  
_Mon dieu, c'est fou comme nous avons pu aller loin_  
**It`s like we`re chasing all those stars **  
_C'est comme si nous avions poursuivi toutes ces stars_  
**Who`s driving shiny big black cars **  
_Qui se font conduire dans d'étincelantes grosses voitures noires_  
**And everyday I see the news **  
_Et chaque jour je vois les nouvelles_  
**All the problems that we could solve **  
_Tous les problèmes que nous pourrions résoudre_  
**And when a situation rises **  
_Et quand un événement se détache du reste_  
**Just write it into an album **  
_Je le mets juste dans un album_  
**Singing straight, too cold **  
_En chantant sans âme, trop froidement_  
**I don`t really like my flow, no, so **  
_Je n'aime pas vraiment mon élocution, non, alors_

**Tell me what you want to hear **  
_Dis moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre_  
**Something that were like those years **  
_Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces années-là_  
**Sick of all the insincere **  
_Malade de tous les hypocrites_  
**So I`m gonna give all my secrets away **  
_Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets_  
**This time, don`t need another perfect line **  
_Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait_  
**Don`t care if critics never jump in line **  
_Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchissent pas la ligne_  
**I`m gonna give all my secrets away **  
_Je vais révéler tous mes secrets_

- Whaouh, c'était magique, vos voix se marient à merveilles, il y a tant d'émotions, comment ce fait il que vous ne faites pas partie du Glee club, je ne comprends pas.  
- j'ai envie de passer l'audition, mais sans Sanny...  
- je comprend.  
- tiens puisse que nous en sommes aux révélations on va se faire un petit jeux. Berry je t'ai accepté chez moi malgré toutes les crasses que tu m'as faites, alors ce soir, il est quoi 22h, j'ai envie que l'on soit honnête l'une envers l'autre, que Blaine nous en soit témoin. Tu en penses quoi?  
- je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir.  
- très bien alors on commence, Blaine tu n'as qu'as poser les questions ce sera plus équitable je pense, et nous répondons chacune notre tour.

- c'est parti les filles, je vous préviens je poserais des questions qui risquerons de vous gêner.

-déclinez votre identité  
- Rachel Barbra Berry  
- Santana Samantha Lopez

- date de naissance  
- 18/12/1994  
- 15/09/1994

- Anderson on s'en fout un peu de ça.  
- c'est moi qui pose les questions Lopez.  
- ok ok

- nom des parents  
- Leroy et Hiram Berry  
- Maribel Lopez  
- tu n'as pas de père?  
- et toi pas de mère, Blaine continue.

- couleur préféré  
- rouge  
- rouge

- sexualité  
- hum ça devient intéressant alors miss parfaite tu es quoi?  
- San !  
- c'est bon Blaine je vais répondre, Gay

_Je reste bouche bée, elle vient de nous avouer qu'elle était gay, la capitaine des cherrios, la reine de McKinley est gay._

- San tu atterris et tu réponds.  
- hein..heu oui, gay.

- nombre de partenaires sexuelles  
- deux  
- deux

- êtes vous actuellement amoureuses d'une fille.

_Mon cœur bat la chamade à cette question, je sais ce que je vais répondre mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va dire._

- oui.  
- joker, j'en ai marre de jouer c'est bon Berry tu as gagnés.  
- c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on joue j'ai répondue honnêtement, alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas.  
- parce que tu connais la réponse. Je souhaite bien du courage à la meuf qui partagera ta vie.  
- maintenant c'est moi qui vais te poser une question, juste une. Changes tu de lycée pour ne plus me voir ?  
- oui.  
- merci de ton honnêteté. Où se trouve la cuisine j'aimerais un verre d'eau.  
- pourquoi tu as du mal à avaler la pilule. Tu crois vraiment que je change de bahut par plaisir. Ma mère se saigne au travail pour que je ne manques de rien, et maintenant elle bosse deux fois plus pour me payer cette école privée. tout ça a cause de toi.  
- je.. Je suis désolé.  
- arrêtes de t'excuser Rachel on sait toutes les deux que tu t'en fous des autres. Tu es celle qui s'assoit sur les gens, tu dois trouver ça jouissif.  
- non, je ne suis pas comme ça.  
- ha bon et tu es comment alors , dis moi, parce que la seule chose que je connais de toi c'est ta méchanceté, ta tyrannie, en fait , ne dis rien j'ai pas envie d'en connaître d'avantage.  
- les filles calmez vous, je ne penses pas que ce soit la bonne solution de se gueuler dessus. On est coincés pour au moins deux jours il va falloir cohabiter. Il n'y a plus d'électricité donc plus de chauffage, nous allons devoir dormir tout les trois devant la cheminé. Maintenant je vais aller faire du thé avec le réchaud de camping que j'ai trouvé. Si vous voulez vous dire les quatre vérités faites le, crevé l'abcès, mais s'il vous plaît ne criez pas. Rachel tu n'as rien mangé, tu veux quelques choses ?  
- non merci.

_Blaine quitte le salon, je m'assoie , mes yeux se noient dans les flammes , c'est apaisant , relaxant, le bruit de la porte ma fait sursauter. Blaine arrive devant moi pour savoir ce qu'il se passe._

- c'était quoi ce bruit?  
- je sais pas j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
- où est Rachel?  
- je.. Je sais pas.  
- putain mais c'est pas vrai deux vrais gamines. Je pense qu'elle c'est cassé, San tu abuses là.  
- je vais aller voir si je la trouve, vu la neige elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

_Je me couvre et sors de la maison, il y a plus d'un mètre de neige c'est assez impressionnant. Je n'ai pas de mal à suivre les traces de Berry._

- Berry !

_Elle ne me répond pas, je la vois près du trottoir, où du moins je vois une masse assise sur le capot de sa voiture ._

- qu'est ce que tu fous dehors?  
- je sens que tu ne me veux plus a l'intérieur. Je te rends ton espace.  
- arrêtes tes conneries, rentres.  
- San , je peux t'appeler San?  
- on va dire que pour ce soir je vais faire une exception.  
- tu me détestes vraiment n'est ce pas?  
- je crois que tu connais la réponse.  
- j'ai envie de l'entendre.  
- et moi j'ai envie de rentrer. Aller viens.

_Je l'attrape par la main, je reçois une décharge électrique, nous nous regardons et j'ai une terrible envie de l'embrasser de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas lui laisser cette chance. Nous rentrons finalement et Blaine nous attends avec des tasses fumantes. Nous les sirotons sans un bruit et nous installons sur les coussins près du feu, pour dormir. Nous avons descendus couette et couverture, Rachel ne sait pas où se mettre, Blaine est déjà collé à moi._

- ne soit pas gêné Berry, je dors avec Blaine depuis l'âge de deux ans. Tu n'as cas te mettre à ma droite.  
- je bouge beaucoup la nuit, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je vais dormir sur le canapé.  
- comme tu veux.

_Elle s'installe finalement sur le canapé au dessus de nous, et s'emmitoufle sous la couette. Je m'endors comme une merde, je suis vraiment crevé. Je suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des sanglots, il doit être deux ou trois heures du matin, j'ouvre un œil et remarque que Blaine dort paisiblement. Je me retourne et observe Rachel à la lumière du feu, c'est elle qui sanglote dans son sommeil. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon meilleur ami, et me dirige sur le canapé._

- Rachel , réveilles toi.  
- hein.. Heu.. Me répond t'elle dans un sursaut.  
- hey calme toi qu'est ce qui t'arrive.  
- r..rien.  
- tu étais entrain de cauchemarder. Regarde Blaine dort, on est que toi et moi personne ne sera au courant je te le promets, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.  
- pourquoi tu es si gentille tout à coup avec moi?  
- parce que je n'ai jamais étais méchante. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rachel?  
- il m'arrive de faire des mauvais rêves après des films qui font peurs.  
- oh.. Désolé, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis?  
- je te déranges suffisamment comme ça.  
- on va faire un pacte, je vais m'allonger avec toi sur le canapé, derrière toi précisément pour que tu puisses dormir. Ça reste entre toi et moi. Même si dans deux jours tu me lances un slushie à la figure, je te promets de ne jamais révéler cette nuit.  
- d'accord.

_Mon cœur bat a tout rompre, je m'installe tout le long de mon corps sur le canapé, Rachel glisse tout contre moi. Mon dieu je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps. Son corps chaud contre le mien, je dois user de toute ma force pour ne pas craquer. Je remonte la couette jusqu'à nos épaules._

- tu te sens bien?  
- oui mais je..prends moi dans tes bras San s'il te plaît.

_Je ne peux pas lui refuser,que dieu me vienne en aide, la fille qui m'en a fait baver est contre moi et me demande de la prendre dans mes bras. je sais que cette occasion ne se représentera pas, je passe donc mon bras au dessus de sa taille. Sa main vient s'enlacer dans la mienne comme si elles avaient était toujours destiné. Dans cette position je n'ai pas le choix je dois poser ma tête dans son cou. Mon dieu que je me sens bien à cet instant précis je ne regrettes rien et je remercie ce temps pourri._

- bonne nuit San.  
- bonne nuit Rachel.

* * *

**J'espere que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos Reviews avec impatience.**

**T.**


	9. Promis je te tiens

**Merci à tous.**

**Voici la suite. bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je me fais réveiller par Blaine qui me tapote l'épaule. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde, il a un grand sourire aux oreilles ce que je ne comprend pas au début, il me dit tout bas._

- je vais faire chauffer un peu de café... Je suis heureux pour vous deux.  
- il y a rien,elle a juste..  
- Mouais t'inquiètes, réveilles la il va nous falloir aller chercher plus de bois. La tempête a l'air de s'être un peu calmé je voudrais qu'on en profite.  
- ok

_Je me retourne vers l'objet de mes désirs et je comprend pourquoi Blaine m'a fait son sourire à la colgate. Je confirme Rachel bouge beaucoup la nuit, elle n'est plus dos à moi, mais face à moi, ces mains agrippent mon haut comme une bouée de sauvetage, sa tête repose sur ma poitrine. Quand je la regarde comme ça je me dis qu'elle ressemble à un ange, elle est vraiment magnifique, mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie qui elle est. Je pense l'avoir suffisamment contemplé et me décide à la réveiller._

- Rachel,Rachel, faut te lever..  
- mmm. Encore un peu.  
- non pas un peu faut se lever.

_Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux, elle est juste sublime. Elle me regarde ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qu'elle fait dans mes bras._

- San...  
- je te confirme que tu bouges la nuit.  
- dé..désolé.  
- ce n'est rien tu as réussi à ne pas tomber c'est déjà bien. As tu bien dormis?  
- si je te dis comme un bébé, tu ne m'en voudras pas.  
- on verra, aller debout Blaine nous a fait du café, et tu n'as rien avalé à ce que je me souvienne.  
- un café ira très bien.  
- il faut que tu manges Rachel. Tu veux que je te fasses quelques choses.  
- tu as des fruits, et des céréales?  
- yep.  
- alors ça ira très bien... San?  
- oui  
- ça te fait pas bizarre qu'on soit collée l'une à l'autre sans se crêper le chignon.  
- je suis pas assez sadique pour te lâcher et que tu te fasses mal, donc quand madame aura décidé de descendre du canapé, on pourra aller déjeuner, j'ai les crocs.

_Rachel s'extirpe finalement de mes bras, et le manque se fait de suite ressentir. Je ne cesse de rappeler à mon cerveau que je ne veux pas m'attacher à elle, bien que mon cœur lui appartienne déjà, et je sais que mon corps ne va pas tarder à me trahir. Elle a du avoir chaud cette nuit car je la vois enfiler mon pull, elle me regarde me souris, je suis complètement déconnecté de la réalité._

- on va petit déjeuner. Me dit elle.  
- c'est parti.

_Nous voilà installer dans la cuisine où, il ne fait pas très chaud. Blaine nous attend avec des tasses fumantes. Je crois que si nous étions pas gay tout les deux, il serait un magnifique, serviable petit copain, mais bon il me va très bien dans le rôle du meilleur ami. Toujours dans mes songes, il m'y en sort d'une manière bien à lui c'est à dire direct._

- alors vous deux, vous allez officialiser?  
- Blaine stop il y a rien.  
- pourtant je vous est vu ce matin.  
- tu as juste vu deux personnes dormir.  
- San, on me la fait pas a moi.  
- Blaine, Santana te dit la vérité on a juste dormi, il n'y a rien.  
- ok cartes sur table, j'en ai marre des "**je t'aime moi non plus**."  
- Rachel,hier soir tu as dis que tu étais amoureuse, donne nous un nom.

_Je vois ces joues s'empourprer, je lui viens en aide, bien que j'ai envie de savoir._

- Blaine, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on aille chercher du bois.  
- exact, vu la neige qu'il est tombé, on ne peut plus ouvrir les portes ou les fenêtres du rez de chaussé. Donc on va passer par ta chambre.  
- et on remonte comment?  
- on va bien se démerder.

_Blaine se lève, je le suis, je suis juste stoppé dans mon élan par une main douce, chaude, que je n'ai pas envie d'enlever. Mon cœur tambourine comme un fou. Elle va me rendre complètement folle._

- merci.  
- tu m'en dois une, je te préviens Blaine ne lâchera pas l'affaire, je suis tout pour lui comme il est tout pour moi.  
- oui j'ai bien compris comme frère et sœur.  
- exact.  
- hihi..  
- qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire?  
- sérieux on pourrait vous prendre pour des jumeaux, même expressions, même mimiques.  
- on a grandit ensemble on se connait juste un peu trop, et je peux te dire qu'il va pas tarder à péter une durite si on ne se bouge pas un peu le cul.

_Nous voilà donc dans ma chambre couvert comme des esquimaux, au vue du spectacle extérieur, je pense que cela va durer plus de deux jours. J'espère juste qu'on retrouvera l'électricité assez vite. Blaine est déjà en bas, on a décidé de s'organiser en chaîne humaine, je me trouve au milieu on va dire, c'est super glissant parce que moi je suis sur l'avancée du toit autrement dit si je glisse adios todo el mundo. Et Rachel Beh elle est dans ma chambre au bord de la fenêtre. Bref notre petit manège marche durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Blaine remonte le premier, je le vois pénétrer dans ma chambre et m'apprête à les rejoindre. Seulement voilà vous vous souvenez de ma meilleure amie la maladresse, Beh là elle a décidé de venir me faire un petit coucou. Donc je m'avance prudemment et au moment de rentrer dans ma chambre bien évidement je glisse, je suis rattrapé par la main de Rachel. Bon j'ai une petite chance bien qu'elle ne soit pas grande, fine elle est quand même très sportive, donc j'ai un petit espoir pour qu'elle ne me lâche pas._

- ne t'inquiètes pas je te tiens.  
- pourtant c'est le moment où tu devrais me lâcher, n'oublions pas malgré la trêve neigeuse tu me détestes.  
- je ne te détestes pas.  
- ha j'ai pas du bien interpréter les signes durant deux ans.  
- San je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de se disputer.  
- t'as cas appeler Blaine il va m'aider.  
- il est en bas, sérieux fais moi confiance.

_Elle commence à me tirer comme elle peut, je suis surprise par sa force, un si petit bout de femme comme ça, elle cache bien son jeu la Rachel. Je remonte peu à peu, mais mes pieds glissent encore, elle m'attire plus brusquement vers elle nous faisant tomber à la renverse sur la moquette. Avec ma super chance je tombe sur Rachel, pas à côté, pas à dix mètres, je suis à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, sa main droite me tiens toujours la main gauche, ma main droite se trouve contre son visage et son autre main m'agrippe le dos. Comment dire que je suis à une lichette de l'embrasser, mon cœur me fait défaut, ses yeux me transpercent, help dios mio, je ne trouve plus les mots je vais craquer._

- dis moi San , tu les interprètes comment là les signes?  
- je.. Je.. Merci de m'avoir...

_La fin de ma phrase se meurt au contact de ses lèvres. Elle à Franchie la limite, je ne veux pas flancher, mais mon corps me refuse l'extraction de Berry, ses mains me retiennent un peu plus contre elle. Contre mon avis mes lèvres commencent à se mouvoir au grès des siennes. Son goût fruité, sa douceur, je suis entrain de me faire embrasser par Rachel, mon bourreau, non je ne peux pas. Je me recule brusquement laissant Rachel un peu abasourdi par ma réaction._

- stop Rachel, je ne peux pas.  
- que..pourquoi? Tu en as envie autant que moi...Je sais que tu m'aimes.  
- tu profites de la situation, en plus de jouer avec moi depuis des années, tu veux me détruire de l'intérieur.  
- non San, je...  
- stop. Il ne c'est rien passé, et il ne se passera rien.

_Je la laisse en plan, et descend en direction du salon. Elle nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et effectivement elle agit comme si rien ne c'était passé. Dans un sens c'est pas plus mal, quoi que._

- Sanny, tu as pu joindre ta mère pour savoir si elle va bien?  
- faut que je l'appelles.  
- mon dieu, j'ai pas prévenus mes pères de l'endroit où je me trouves, ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre.

_Je jètes mon téléphone sur les genoux de Rachel._

- merci.

_Elle se lève et part en direction de la cuisine, Blaine ne perd pas une minute._

- alors vous avez fait quoi, vous en avez mît du temps pour redescendre.  
- rien..  
- non...c'est pas vrai... Vous vous êtes embrassés..  
- non !  
- San je te connais. Et tu as plutôt intérêt de médire la vérité ou j'irais la chercher ailleurs.  
- ok ok, oui on c'est embrassés, mais c'était une erreur, on a décidés de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.  
- c'est complètement idiot... Dis moi qu'après ce baiser tu vas rester à McKinley.  
- ça ne changera rien..

_On est coupé par le retour de Rachel. Pour tuer le temps, Blaine et Rachel joue a un jeu de société et moi je lis un livre à la lueur de la bougie, nous arrivons comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Finalement nous trouvons de quoi manger pour la végétarienne du groupe. L'après midi passe à vitesse grand V et la nuit pointe déjà le bout de son nez. Nous ne sommes pas adressé une seule fois la parole depuis l'incident du baiser et c'est vrai que ça commence à alourdir l'ambiance. Blaine étant Blaine il attrape son Pc cette fois ci et lance un film au hasard, nous nous installons tout les trois sur le canapé... Film finit la question du couché pause problème, mais Rachel me rappelle qu'on doit oublier ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est donc dans la même position que nous nous endormons. Je crois que je vais m'y faire a dormir contre elle. Cependant la nuit va nous réserver quelques surprises._

* * *

**Mais que va t'il se passer? Rooo**

**A bientôt et n'oubliez pas Reviews. Votre avis est important.**

**T.**


	10. Te souviens tu ?

**Petite suite.**

**Bonne lecture les amis.**

* * *

_Minuit, heure du délit. Nous nous réveillons tout les trois, par le froid qui commence a nous gagner. Le feu c'est éteint, il lui faudra plus d'une heure avant de nous chauffer à nouveau. Je me lève attrape une bouteille de tequila, façon simple, rapide, et efficace d'avoir une sensation de chaleur, seul problème les conséquences liés à un état d'ébriété avancé, que l'on tentera de se rappeler demain. En attendant notre amie tequila est finie, nous attaquons alors le gin, je connais Blaine, il est déjà plein comme une huître et se rendort. Je le couvre et le laisse se reposer. On est plus que deux en lice et je ne connais pas les réactions de Rachel avec l'alcool. Je sais déjà qu'elle est joueuse._

- tu veux jouer?  
- a quoi?  
- j'sais pas.. T'as pas une idée?  
- c'est toi qui veux jouer Rachel, a toi de me dire à quoi.  
- on pourrais déjà monter dans ta chambre, on embêtera pas Blaine comme ça.  
- on risque d'avoir froid !  
- on trouvera un moyen de se réchauffer.

_Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de jouer moi aussi, l'alcool m'aide, bien entendu. Nous montons donc dans ma chambre avec deux trois bougies._

* * *

- San, Rachel, il est 11 h, l'alerte à était levée, les routes ont étaient dégagés, et bonne nouvelle il y a de l'électricité.  
- mmmm.  
- je vous prépare le petit dej, ne tardez pas a descendre.

_Ma tête joue un concert de Metallica, non pas que je déteste ce groupe, je l'adore, mais là, ça donne pas envie de se lever. Malgré moi j'ouvre un œil et vois qu'on est dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Je sens un corps chaud contre moi. Je me retourne pour réveiller Rachel qui malgré mon lit king size est vraiment sur moi. Je sens ces jambes entrelacés aux miennes, sa main sur mon ventre, sa tête dans mon cou. Attend je rembobine je sens ces jambes, pas le jogging mais ces jambes. Je lève la couette, et mes paroles sortent d'elles même._

- oh, putain. Je la secoue pour qu'elle se réveille.  
- mmm  
- Rachel ouvre les yeux de suite. Ce qu'elle fait sans attendre vu le ton que j'ai employé.  
- heu.. Tu crois qu'on.. ´fin tu crois que...  
- je ne vois pas d'autre explications.  
- oh mon dieu ! Je ne me souviens de rien. Je.. Tu m'autorises à prendre une douche.  
- vas y.

_Elle se lève, vraiment sublime, et cours dans ma salle de bain. Elle ne se souvient pas, elle ne m'a pas posé clairement la question mais une chose est sur, moi je me rappel de tout. Il est hors de question que je le lui dise, c'est à elle de découvrir ce qu'il c'est passé. Elle ressort aussi vite, habillé,et me jète un regard gêné._

- je voudrais te remercier pour ces deux jours pour ton hospitalité. Mais tu comprendras que cela ne doit pas s'ébruiter au lycée.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas de toute façon tu n'as pas oublié il ne me reste que deux semaines de cours à McKinley ensuite c'est les vacances et en janvier, j'intègre la Jude Academy .  
- je sais. Je dois y aller.  
- Rachel ?  
- oui.  
- tu es sur de ne pas te souvenir de la soirée d'hier soir?  
- pour être sincère, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il c'est passé.  
- alors ça y es tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide donc tu remets ton putain de masque de Bitch.  
- ça changerais quoi que je me souviennes de cette nuit.  
- rien, reviens cette salope que tu es à longueur de journée Berry. J'ai étais conne de te croire quand tu disais que tu jouais juste un jeu au bahut, que tu n'étais pas comme ça. Je te donne une médaille, tu es vraiment une bonne manipulatrice.  
- qu'est ce que tu veux on ne se refait pas.

_Elle quitte ma chambre,et ma maison, la seule envie que j'ai là tout de suite c'est de me taper la tête contre le mur, je pensais vraiment qu'on avait avancé toutes les deux. Je suis trop bête. Je me lève, prend ma douche, et descend rejoindre Blaine._

- salut beauté, je veux tout savoir.  
- il n'y a rien à dire.  
- vous étiez dans ta chambre,et vu le nombre de bouteilles descendus je voudrais connaître la suite.  
- il n'y a rien Blaine. On peut passer à autre chose. _Je l'adore, je lui dis tout mais là je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal._  
- je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes à l'audition pour le Glee club.  
- tu n'as pas besoin de moi Blaine.  
- Sanny pour moi s'il te plaît.  
- ok, mais ne me demande pas de chanter avec toi  
- tu sais que je t'aime toi, t'es vraiment une sœur géniale.  
- ou la pire loseuse de McKinley. Bon aller on y va avant que je retournes me coucher.

_Nous arrivons au lycée, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais une rumeur court sur moi. Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agit. J'essaye de ne pas faire attention, mais pour ne rien changer à son habitude Rachel vient m'interpeler devant les élèves présent à la cafet à l'heure du déjeuner._

- alors Lopez il paraît que tu changes de lycée !  
- au moins tu te souviens de quelque chose. _Je la provoque, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que je vais le payer, mais tant pis._  
- je pense que tout le monde ici aimerait savoir pourquoi tu nous quittes, McKinley ne te convient il pas?  
- ça me regarde.  
- ça nous regarde, alors accouches Lopez !  
- n'as tu pas peur de ce que je vais dire.  
- je n'aurais jamais peur d'une ratée comme toi.

_Les mots sont durs, Quinn éclate de rire ainsi que la troupe entière des cherrios, l'envie que j'ai me tenaille l'estomac. Un mélange de haine et d'amour se forge au fond de moi, suis je __**masochiste**__ ? Je pourrais lui faire perdre sa réputation en un claquement de doigt mais je ne le fais pas, j'ai trop de respect pour les gens , même pour elle qui se comporte comme la dernière des garces. Je pensais vraiment que ces deux jours nous avaient rapprochés, je n'ai pas su lire au travers des lignes._

- c'est vrai que toi tu n'as peur de rien, pas même de la vérité.  
- Rach´, tu ne peux pas la laisser te parler comme ça devant tout le monde. _Lui dit la blonde que seul Blaine et moi pouvons entendre._  
- Qu'entends tu par avoir peur de la vérité. De quoi devrais je avoir peur ? D´une fille qui ne sait pas faire un calcul de math de niveau cp, d'une fille qui ne sait pas rattraper un ballon quand on lui lance, d'une fille qui se casse la figure à la moindre trace de neige. Quoi que même la neige n'est pas une excuse valable, tu n'es même pas foutu d'aligner un pied devant l'autre sans t'étaler, alors dis moi de qu'elle vérité tu me parles.

_Elle me pousse a bout pour voir si je vais cracher le morceau sur ces deux jours ou cette nuit passé ensemble. Mais je ne le fais pas, je veux voir jusqu'où la méchanceté peut l'amener._

- il a des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à dire, et je préfère ne pas tout dévoiler. Tu n'as rien dans la vie, juste une réputation de reine de McKinley, tu effraies les gens, tu jalouses les filles qui veulent toutes te ressembler, tu fais saliver tout les mecs, mais réfléchi juste à ce qui te restera quand le lycée sera fini. Rien, tu n'auras plus rien.

_Elle ne me répond pas, mais son petit chien de Fabray me décroche une claque monumentale, m'éclatant la lèvre au passage. Je ne bronche pas et regarde Rachel dans le fond des yeux, j'ai réussi à la scotcher sans tout dévoiler sur elle, sa sexualité ou sur cette nuit._

- merci Fabray, tu m'as remis les idées en place, j'en avais besoin. Berry je voudrais te poser une question, une seule, puis je la poser sans que Fabray m'écorche à nouveau?  
- je t'écoutes.  
- pourquoi ne pas avoir lâché sur le toit alors que tu en avais l'occasion ? Je crois que l'interprétation n'est pas mon fort. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux en tout cas.

_Je me lèves et quittes ce lieux qui devient oppressant. Un petit tour au toilette est le bienvenu, mais une fois de plus je suis interrompue. Je m'attendais à voir Rachel rentrer, mais non c'est une Fabray des plus en colère qui fait son apparition._

- c'était quoi ce bordel à la cafet ? Et cette histoire de toit. Donne moi des réponses tout de suite Lopez.

_Elle s'approche de moi m'attrapant par le col, ne me laissant aucun moyen de défense, me plaque violemment contre le mur._

- t'as qu'à demander à ta copine, si elle a le courage de te répondre.  
- c'est a toi que je m'adresse pas à elle alors donne moi une réponse.  
- Rachel a dormi chez moi pendant la tempête, parce que ton père déteste les gays.  
- tu dis n'importe quoi. Dis moi la vérité ou je te jures que je te refais le portrait, même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus.  
- la vérité, tu ne voudras pas l'entendre.

_Elle me décroche une droite, me faisant fermer les yeux par la violence du choc. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je reçois un coup de poing aussi puissant. Je sais pas a quoi les cherrios sont boostés, mais une chose est sûr elles ont une force incroyable._

- Lopez crache le morceau avant que je te fasse cracher tes dents.  
- je dis la vérité , elle a dormi chez moi, et avec moi, dans mes bras, même qu'elle a dormi comme un bébé d'après elle.  
- tu mens ! T'es qu'une sale lesbienne, qui tente par tout les moyens de se faire remarquer, t'es qu'une merde Lopez.  
- je ne mens pas.  
- ne t'avises plus de dire des conneries sur Rach´ ou je te jures je te tues de mes propres mains.

_Je ravale ma fierté et reçois un dernier coup au visage, me faisant monter un goût métallique dans la bouche. Elle me lâche et sort des toilettes. C'est vraiment une brute cette fille. Je me regarde,et un bleu commence à se former au niveau de mon œil, ma lèvre est enflé et ma joue porte encore les doigts de la blonde. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et sors à mon tour,seulement voilà je suis accueillis par une horde de moqueries , j'en ai l'habitude alors je baisse la tête et me dirige vers mon casier où trône une jolie phrase peinte à la bombe " __**casse toi sale gouine**__". Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout le monde ris. Je nettoie comme je peux l'inscription et pars en cours._

_15h arrive bien trop vite, mais j'ai promis à Blaine de l'accompagner, à cette maudite audition. Je n'ai pas recroiser une seule cherrios mais je sais qu'elles on fait passer le message sur ma sexualité. Je récupère ma guitare dans la voiture de Blaine et me dirige vers la fameuse salle de chant, il m'y attend déjà._

- putain San qui t'a fait ça ?  
- laisse tomber.  
- San.  
- Blaine s'il te plaît. Tu es prêt?  
- oui, on doit juste attendre dehors que Schuster arrive.  
- ok.  
- sérieux San tu as vu ton œil.  
- c'est rien je te dis.  
- que va dire ta mère?  
- je lui dirais que j'ai pris une porte ça passera crème.  
- comme tu veux, mais je te jures que je vais finir par apprendre qui t'as fait ça et je vais tuer la personne qui a osé abîmer ton visage...Tu es au courant pour la rumeur sur le fait que tu quittes le bahut pour un hôpital qui te remettras dans le chemin de l'hétérosexualité.  
- ouai, m'en fous.  
- salut les jeunes, je suis William Schuster, Blaine je suppose et toi tu es?  
- Santana Lopez monsieur.  
- qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?  
- rien une porte, je suis assez maladroite.  
- ok, tu passes l'audition aussi.  
- non je l'accompagne juste à la guitare.  
- très bien, alors on y va.

_On pénètre dans la salle où tout les membres nous attendent. Schuster présente Blaine comme le potentiel nouveau membre, et me présente, en tant qu'accompagnatrice occasionnelle. À l'entente de mon nom je vois Rachel relever le regard dans ma direction, mon visage doit la choquer car je peux voir sa bouche s'ouvrir dans l'étonnement et ses mains agripper dangereusement la chaise lui faisant blanchir la jointure de ces doigts. Je baisse la tête, d'ici je la sens bouillir, elle veut savoir, mais la chanson démarre, je ferme les yeux, le visage toujours baissé, je gratte ma guitare jusqu'au bout. Quand tout le monde applaudi la prestation de Blaine et lui souhaite la bienvenue, le prof me fait signe que je peux partir. Je me lève sans rien dire et quitte la salle. Dans le couloir désert je respire à nouveau, je pars en direction du parking, mais on m'appelles. Je m'arrêtes, me retournes._

- San ! Putain San arrête toi tout de suite !

_À bout de nerf je réponds._

- quoi?

_Elle se rapproche de moi , caresse mon visage endoloris, je peux voir qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Mes yeux se ferment devant la chaleur de sa main et la douceur de celle ci._

- qui t'as fait ça ?  
- personne, j'ai pris une porte.  
- San...

_Je lui enlèves sa main et reprends contenance._

- arrêtes ça tout de suite. Ne m'appelles plus San, tu as perdu ce droit ce matin.  
- mais je...  
- tu rien du tout. Dis moi comment tout le lycée a pu être au courant que j'étais transféré, vous étiez deux à le savoir, Blaine et toi et je sais que Blaine n'a rien dit. Par ta faute oui je me suis fait taper et tout le monde sait que je suis gay...  
- c'est Quinn ? dis moi !  
- ça changera quoi de te le dire, ce qui est fait est fait on ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Tu as voulu te jouer de moi, c'était quoi ce bordel à midi, tu voulais me pousser a bout pour que je te dises ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir c'est ça, tu veux te souvenir. Je suis sur qu'elle est venue te voir pour te demander si oui tu avais passés ces deux jours chez moi, si oui tu avais dormis avec moi, si oui tu avais apprécié. Je le lui ai dis, parce que contrairement à toi, je n'ai rien a cacher. J'aurais pu tout balancer à midi mais je ne l'ai pas fait car moi je te respectes. Finalement j'ai appris aujourd'hui que mon transfert était avancé je pars mercredi, tu vois il ne me restes qu'une semaine, et pendant cette semaine je te demandes deux choses, garde ton chien près de toi et ne m'approches plus. !

_Je repars mais elle me retiens a nouveau._

- je sais que c'est Quinn qui t'as fait ça je vais la punir pour ça.  
- ça ne sert a rien, elle ne fait qu'assurer tes arrières, commence par dire a ta copine que tu es gay et tu verras, tu ne l'auras plus comme amie, tu perdras tout Rachel, à commencer par la seule personne qui voulait de toi.  
- dis moi ce qu'il c'est passé, j'ai des bribes de la soirée, dis moi j'ai besoin de savoir.  
- **on a couchés ensemble !**

Bouche ouverte, larmes qui coulent voilà comment j'ai laissé Rachel dans ce couloir.

* * *

**Rooo. Alors d'après vous Rachel va t'elle prendre conscience de ce qu'elle vient de perdre? Vous le saurez bientôt, Reviews please je veux votre avis.**

**T.**


	11. POV RACHEL 2,0

**Un peu déçue, plus de 200 views et seulement 4 Reviews. :\**

**Vous l'aurez comprit chapitre sur Rachel.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Me réveiller dans le plus simple appareil auprès de Santana, m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre nous. Mais je ne veux pas y penser, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible. C'est sous la douche que j'essaye de me persuader que nous avons juste dormis ensemble sans aucune ambiguïté.  
Le problème c'est de comprendre qu'elle se souvient de tout, et ça je l'ai compris a sa question dès ma sortie de la salle bain. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est la fuite. Je n'ai pas sacrifié deux ans de ma vie à être au top, pour tout perdre en une seconde. Mais ma fuite à moi se doit d'être grandiose. Je dois la remettre à sa place, et c'est comme ça que je quitte son domicile. Soulagée de me dire que j'ai pu la garder à l'écart en me montrant supérieure, mais terriblement malheureuse à l'idée de la blesser. J'avoue que ces deux jours m'ont complètement retournée, je ne sais plus quoi penser, bien sûr je sais que je suis gay, mais je ne sais pas si je ressens oui ou non quelque chose pour Santana. Le choix est laborieux, s'il s'avère que je suis tombé pour elle. Je ne peux pas risquer de tout perdre, j'ai une réputation à tenir.  
Lorsque j'arrive au lycée, je suis questionné par Quinn sur ce que j'ai fais durant ces deux jours. Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que j'étais avec San, chez elle, dans ses bras dans son lit. Je ne peux pas lui dire a quel point je me sentais vivante, que j'avais envie de tout savoir sur cette latine qui est notre bouc émissaire depuis deux ans. Non , la seule chose que je lui est dis c'est que j'ai passé ces deux jours à me faire chier chez moi, toute seule.  
Quand l'heure de midi est là, nous nous rendons mon équipe et moi à la cafétéria. Mon regard à de suite accroché l'hispanique qui se tenait non loin de moi avec Blaine, qui soit dit en passant est un gentil gars. Quinn aussi l'a vue , une petite tape sur l'épaule pour me faire savoir que je devais attaquer pour assoir un peu plus ma notoriété.  
Alors j'abdique, je me détache de tout sentiment humain et l'attaque, je balance sur son départ, je veux qu'elle craque, je veux que tout le monde comprenne que c'est moi qui fixe les règles dans ce lycée. À mon plus grand malheur elle ne se laisse pas faire ce qui fait augmenter l'énervement de blondie, qui finie par craquer en lui assénant une claque majestueuse. Bizarrement au lieu de prendre du plaisir à ce geste mon estomac se tord. Je continue, mais le plaisir n'y est plus, elle me touche dans ses paroles, je la rabaisse encore, jusqu'au moment où elle me demande a sa façon histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons je pense pourquoi je l'ai retenue, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas lâchée sur le toit l'autre soir. Mais sérieusement je n'aurais jamais pu la lâcher. Et là notre discussion me revient en mémoire, je ne la déteste pas alors pourquoi je la fait souffrir. Je me souviens de lui avoir demandé si là elle interprétait les signes, je l'ai embrassé après ça. Je suis un monstre. Je ne rétorque pas et la laisse partir, ce que Quinn ne comprend pas. D'ailleurs blondie me fait part d'un truc urgent a faire et de ne pas l'attendre pour aller en cours. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions,je me doute qu'elle est partie rejoindre Puck, pour une partie de jambes en l'air.  
L'heure du Glee club arrive, Quinn me pose des questions sur San, je noie le poisson. Je sais que Blaine va venir passer son audition. Il me tarde de l'entendre chanter, je suis juste un peu déçue que San ne le fasse pas non plus, mais dans un sens elle ne sera plus là après les vacances, donc finalement c'est pas plus mal. Nous sommes tous installés depuis dix minutes quand Schuster décide d'arriver. Je suis perdue dans ma discussion sur les championnats quand celui ci nous présente Blaine et à ma grande surprise Santana. Mon corps réagi , à l'entente de son nom, je suis heureuse car ma bouffée d'oxygène est devant moi. Seulement mes yeux ne s'attendaient pas à un tel spectacle. Un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre éclaté et une joue rougie sûrement par un coup de poing, vu la forme des doigts qui prônent encore sur son doux visage. Ce n'est pas que mon estomac qui se tord à ce moment là, mon cœur saigne, je sais maintenant j'en suis sûr. Je veux Santana, pas comme un bouc émissaire, pas comme une simple amie, je la veux elle, je la veux tout entière. Mes yeux se ferment, elle joue divinement bien de la guitare, je suis totalement sous son charme. Quand la mélodie se termine tout le monde applaudi la prestation du jeune homme, j'ouvre les yeux mais Santana n'est plus là. Je ne réfléchie pas plus, je me lève et pars à sa suite. Bien que je sache qui doit être l'auteur des coups portés, je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. Santana est vraiment une fille bien, elle ne veut pas me dire qu'il s'agit bien de Quinn, elle me fait croire qu'une porte est passée par là, mais je ne la crois pas. Je pose ma main sur sa joue rosie, j'ai envie de tellement plus a ce moment. Mais Santana me repousse, je sais qu'elle a raison après tout c'est de ma faute tout ce qu'il lui arrive, et elle me le fait bien savoir. A contre cœur j'apprends qu'elle nous quitte dans une semaine. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir sans me battre pour elle. Je la veux je suis déterminée. Seulement voilà, elle aura le dernier mot en me disant que je finirais seule et que j'ai repoussé la seule personne qui voulait de moi. Je comprends alors et vous me diriez il est pas trop tôt, que ses sentiments sont vrais, qu'elle m'aime moi, la vraie Rachel, pas la pute de service. Elle part, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, alors je m'acharnes je veux en avoir le cœur net sur ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit. Un coup de poignard me transperce, j'apprends que nous avons couchés ensemble. Je me déteste, je veux mourir pour avoir oublié ce moment avec elle, je veux mourir d'être aussi conne. On dit que l'amour peut tuer, à cet instant je comprends totalement la nuance. Il me faut un plan, Santana je te promets qu'avant mercredi tu seras mienne. Qu'importe ce qu'il devra se passer pour moi, qu'importe si je perds tout, je sais juste qu'avec toi à mes côtés je pourrais toujours me relever._

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous plaît.**

**T.**


	12. Moccha

**Bonne lecture. **

**La suite.**

* * *

_Fin de semaine,enfin plus que trois jours de cours et je suis libre. Il est vrai que démarrer dans un nouvel établissement en milieu de semaine n'est pas top mais bon dans un sens, j'arrive en milieu d'année, donc en milieu de semaine je m'y ferais. Normalement le soir je rentre avec Blaine, mais depuis qu'il a intégrer le Glee club c'est à dire deux jours, je ne le vois quasiment plus. Il mange avec eux, traine avec eux. Je n'ai jamais sentie autant de vide autour de moi. Il est vrai que les insultes et slushies ont arrêtés, mais c'est assez pesant. Ma mère rentre tard le soir, je n'ai plus c'est dans un état second que j'arrive a mon casier, je l'ouvre et commence à récupérer mes affaires._

- heu... Santana je peux te parler.

_Je reconnais cette voix, la peur prend place au fond de moi, mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Je regarde la personne qui se tient près de moi._

- tu ne vas pas me frapper ?

_C'est plus fort que moi, je lui pose la question, pas vraiment rassurée de sa réponse, et surtout de sa présence, un retour en arrière dans ma mémoire, ne m'apporte rien à ce que j'aurais pu faire durant ces deux derniers jours._

- non.. D'ailleurs je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi.  
- heu..merci.  
- Santana, j'ai discuté avec Rach´,après avoir reçu une bonne claque de sa part pour t'avoir frappée, sur ce que tu m'avais dis dans les toilettes. Je ne voulais pas te croire, mais elle m'a bien confirmé ce qu'il c'est passé. Je sais que je ne suis pas pardonnable , mais je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai eu peur, peur de la perdre, c'est ma meilleure amie, je n'ai qu'elle. Mes parents sont comment dire un peu tarés, et Rach´ est la seule personne qui me raccroche encore à quelque chose de normal. Je sais que tout ce que Je te dis peux te paraître confus, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu quittes McKinley, simplement parce que tu as peur de nous. Je sais que ça y contribue, mais ne garde pas cette image en tête.  
- tu m'en demandes un peu trop Fabray. Je pars justement à cause de vous, et la seule image que je garderais en tête, c'est tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, en tentant par tout les moyens de me détruire. Je te rassures tout de suite c'est réussi, je ne suis plus rien, mais si je pars c'est aussi pour me reconstruire, car je pense avoir droit moi aussi d'exister. Maintenant Fabray, je ne te retiens pas, je dois finir de vider mon casier.  
- très bien, je te laisses, mais prend ça s'il te plaît.  
- c'est quoi?  
- c'est pour toi, lis là avant de la jeter.

_Blondie repart comme elle est arrivé, elle m'a laissé une enveloppe avec mon nom marqué dessus, je me doute de qui vient cette lettre, mais je ne pense pas avoir la force de le faire, dû moins pas tout de suite. Je claque la porte et me dirige vers le parking, j'envoie un rapide texto à Blaine pour lui dire que je rentres à pied. C'est la tête dans les nuages que je quittes le lycée. Dans deux heures j'ai rendez vous avec Shirley, qui sera mon guide dans mon nouvel établissement. Il me tarde de pouvoir lui parler.  
Finalement je suis chez moi, douché, maquillé, bien habillé, j'ai envie de faire bonne impression pour mon rendez vous, bien que celui ci ne soit pas galant, je veux que Shirley est une bonne image de moi. Je regarde l'heure, il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Je ne lui ai parlé que par téléphone, on c'est donné rendez vous dans un café de la ville pour boire un coup, le lima bean.  
Lorsque j'arrive, je la vois assise m'attendant, je sais que c'est elle parce qu'elle porte l'écharpe rouge signe de reconnaissance qu'on c'était fixé._

- Shirley?  
- hey Santana.

_Elle se lève me fait la bise, et m'invite à m'assoir. C'est une jolie fille, très jolie même. Elle est grande, de jolies et longues boucles brunes, les yeux bleue, et vraiment bien foutu. Tout le monde craquerait sur une fille comme elle, mais vous le savez mon cœur appartient malgré moi à une petite brune._

- ça fait longtemps que tu attends?  
- non je viens d'arriver.  
- désolé, je suis sortie assez veux boire quoi?  
- un moccha.  
- ok j'y vais.

_Je me lève et pars chercher les boissons. Je me réinstalle et nous commençons a discuter de tout et de rien, de qui tu es, comment c'est d'être dans le privée, de garçons et là mon regard se fane et se baisse vers la table y trouvant des choses plus intéressantes. Elle doit le comprendre vu qu'elle me pose la question._

- ça ne va pas Santana?  
- hein.. Si si désolé.  
- écoutes, j'ai bien vue ton regard se fendre quand j'ai parlé de garçons, il y a un problème? Dis moi.  
- je.. Oui il y a un problème et je.. Pff. Je ne sais pas si te le dire maintenant ne va pas tout gâcher. Je suis sûr qu'après tu ne vas plus m'adresser la parole, et je vais revivre ce que j'ai vécu à McKinley.  
- ok, j'ai compris il faut que tu saches qu'au lycée il y a autant de lesbienne, que d'hétéros, on ne juge pas, on ne critique pas. C'est un lycée privée pas catholique. Tu n'as strictement rien à craindre et a moins de le crier sur tout les toit ce n'est pas marqué sur ton front que tu es gay, comme ce n'est pas marqué sur le mien.

_Elle me prend la main, et me force à la regarder._

- Santana tu es une bonne personne ne doute jamais de ça, tout les gens qui te diront le contraire seront simplement jaloux de la personne que tu es.  
- merci.. Alors toi aussi..  
- oui et comme tu peux le constater, je suis bien dans mon corps, bien dans ma tête, tu n'as rien a craindre.

_Son sourire est ravageur, pour les autres bien sûr, elle me redonne le ne m'a toujours pas lâché la main et nous continuons de rigoler. Cela faisait deux jours que je me sentais seule et en un claquement de doigt de la part de cette fille,je me retrouve triste certes mais sereine. Elle au moins peu me comprendre. Seulement la plénitude n'est que de courte durée, et elle à vite remarquée où mes yeux se sont posé se retourne pour observer le groupe qui vient de rentrer dans le café. Elle me regarde._

- je paris, que ce sont des élèves de McKinley, en même temps il y a deux cherrios et leur uniforme ne passe pas inaperçue. A voir ton regard je dirais que c'est a cause de l'une d'elle que tu viens à la Jude Academy.  
- tu n'as pas tellement tord, c'est le Glee club de mon lycée qui vient de rentrer. Le mec là bas c'est mon meilleur ami, ou c'était je ne sais plus, ça fait deux jours qu'on ne c'est pas trop parlé depuis qu'il a rejoint le groupe en fait. Ce qui est énorme c'est que ce sont les losers de McKinley, moi étant la pire. Mais tu vois les deux cheerleaders ont rejoint la troupe et depuis ce jour ils sont plus considérés comme des ratés, contrairement à moi.  
- stop, en quoi tu es une ratée? Parce que la jeune fille qui est devant moi est loin de l'être. Tu es vraiment magnifique Santana. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te fais pas du rentre dedans , je suis déjà prise, je veux juste que tu saches et surtout que tu te rendes compte a quel point tu es Belle.  
- c'est la brune.  
- quoi?  
- tu n'avais pas tord c'est a cause de la brune que je pars.  
- tu l'aimes?  
- pff c'est compliqué.  
- j'ai tout mon temps.  
- comme tu voudras.. En fait je suis...  
- Santana !

_Voilà elle vient encore de me gâcher un bon moment. Je la regarde, ses yeux me montrent tout ce que je n'ai pas envie de voir, de la haine, du dégoût, de la crainte et surtout de la rage ou de la colère, en même temps c'est pareil._

- Rachel...  
- qui c'est elle?  
- je m'appelle...  
- toi je t'ai pas sonné, je t'ai posé une question Santana et je veux une réponse.  
- une amie.  
- développe !  
- écoutes Berry ont est pas au lycée, tu arrêtes de me prendre la tête, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

_Elle s'énerve et m'attrape par le bras pour me faire me lever. Shirley, se lève a son tour, mais je lui fais signe que ça ira. Elle m'entraîne dehors a sa suite avec ce froid de canard, je n'ai même pas pu prendre ma veste. J'ai vu Blaine nous regarder, il a voulu me rejoindre mais a était arrêté par le fameux Kurt.  
Une fois dehors elle me lâche et recommence, dans un ton plus calme._

- a quoi tu joues Santana?  
- a rien c'est toi qui vient me faire chier, je ne faisais rien de mal, a moins que de boire un café soit devenu un délit.  
- qui c'est cette fille. _Me dit elle tout en se rapprochant de moi._  
- je te l'ai dis une amie.  
- San...  
- ne m'appelles plus comme ça ! Tu fais chier Berry qu'est ce que tu me veux?  
- je..désolé de mettre emporté, mais je ne..je ne supporte pas de te voir avec une autre. Je pensais que tu avais compris dans ma lettre...  
- je t'arrêtes tout de suite ta lettre je ne l'ai pas lue, et je n'en ai pas envie. Maintenant tu vas te rentrer dans ta petite tête , je ne suis pas ta chose, je ne le serais jamais. C'est clair. J'ai envie de vivre, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Tu vas me laisser tranquille. Je vais retourner à l'intérieur et tu feras de même. Je vais finir ma soirée et toi la tienne. Ne m'adresses plus la parole Berry. Tu as dépassés les bornes cette fois ci.

_Je la laisse là et rentre dans le café. Je peux voir Blaine qui me scrute, je lui fais un sourire et me rassois._

- je suis désolé Shirley si tu veux qu'on s'en aille.  
- non on est bien ici, j'aimerais juste comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, parce qu'à voir la crise de jalousie qu'elle vient de te faire je suis aussi certaine que deux et deux font quatre que cette fille est raide dingue de toi.  
- j'en suis pas sur. Pour faire court elle sait que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Mais il faut que tu saches que c'est elle mon bourreau, c'est elle qui pendant deux ans a fait de ma vie un enfer. Et tu vois je l'aime depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vue, bien que je l'ai compris plus tard. On a passé deux jours ensemble chez moi à cause de la neige et j'ai vue une autre facette de son visage, j'ai vue une Rachel, belle, douce, marrante, avec un rire a en damner plus d'un. Le dernier soir, nous avions bu et on va dire qu'entre nous ça a dérapé. Nous avons franchis la limite, que nous n'aurions pas dû. Le plus dur dans tout ça c'est qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. Je sais qu'elle ne mettra pas sa réputation en jeux pour moi, j'ai donc demandé le transfert à la Jude. Tu comprends j'ai plus envie de vivre comme ça, ou dans la peur, que sa pote vienne me casser la gueule comme l'autre fois. Pff... Tu sais toutes ces choses qui se passent, des fois j'ai envie de..  
- de rien du tout. Je suis là maintenant et je vais t'aider, viens je pense qu'on sera mieux ailleurs tout compte t'invite chez moi je te présenterais Mélissa qui a dû rentrer du travail.

_Nous nous levons et quittons ce lieu sous les yeux de Rachel, qui arbore une mine plus que déconfite._

* * *

**Voilà à vos plumes, pour vos avis, bon ou mauvais, j'ai besoin de savoir si ça vous plaît toujours, ou si je dois arrêter.**

**T.**


	13. Shoot

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Le week-end s'est finalement bien dérouler, j'ai pu rencontrer Mélissa et je dois dire que c'est une fille géniale. Elle a su me remonter le moral et me faire comprendre que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.  
Lundi je pénètre dans l'établissement, je suis soulagée car aujourd'hui je n'ai pas beaucoup d'heures de cours. Blaine vient à ma rencontre et me prend dans ses bras._

- je suis désolé pour vendredi San, j'aurais du la retenir de venir te voir.  
- c'est rien.. Tu as décidé de revenir me parler aujourd'hui.  
- j'ai étais pris tout le week- end je suis désolé.  
- avant tu m'envoyais au moins un texto.  
- excuse moi.

_Il me fait ses yeux de chiot et il sait très bien que je ne peux pas y résister._

- ok, ok mais ne t'amuses plus a me laisser seule ou sans nouvelles de toi.  
- ça marche ! Alors c'est qui cette fille avec qui tu étais vendredi?  
- Shirley, elle sera mon mentor , une sorte de guide quoi , pour m'aider dans mon nouvel établissement.  
- et entre elle et toi, parce que j'ai bien vu qu'elle te tenais la main.  
- rien entre elle est moi, d'ailleurs quand nous sommes partis je suis allée chez elle, pour rencontrer sa compagne.  
- ok, et je.. Merde il faut que je te le dise, je n'arrive plus a garder ça pour moi.  
- quoi c'est grave, Blaine parle moi.  
- c'est à propos de Rachel.  
- nope tais toi je ne veux rien savoir à propos d'elle.  
- San écoutes moi au moins .  
- Blaine je ne veux rien savoir à propos de cette fille, je ne veux plus la voir ou entendre parler d'elle.  
- tu n'as même pas lu sa lettre, je me trompes?  
- non tu as raison je l'ai jetée sans la lire.  
- San, mon week- end je l'ai passé à la consoler parce que tu ne veux pas lui laisser une dernière chance.  
- elle a eu plus d'une chance et à chaque fois c'est elle qui l'a tué donc on en parle plus.. Je dois aller en cours.  
- tu es en train de passer à côté l'amour San. Me cri t'il au milieu du couloir.

_Nous sommes en classe depuis bientôt une heure et je sens la brûlure de son regard sur moi. Il est vrai que devant tout le monde elle tient la face, mais j'ai pu remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait l'air malheureuse. On dirait que les rôles sont inversés entre elle et moi. La cloche retentit, je sors de la salle, mais me fais arrêter dans mon élan. Elle me déplace contre les casiers, et son regard me supplie de la laisser me parler._

- deux minutes Rachel, je te laisse deux minutes pour me dire ce que tu as à me dire.  
- Santana, je veux que tu m'excuses pour vendredi, j'ai agit sous la colère. Je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus. Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que tu attends de moi..  
- je n'attends rien de toi Rachel, tu as étais très clair, l'autre matin.  
- c'est difficile pour moi. Il faut que tu me comprennes..  
- parce que tu crois que pour moi c'est facile, tu m'as détruite Rachel, et au moment ou je pensais qu'entre toi et moi ça aller s'arranger tu m'as renvoyer plus bas que je n'ai jamais étais.  
- j'ai réfléchi...

**PAN ! PAN ! AAAHHHH AHHHHH.**

- c'est quoi ça.  
- chut Rach´.

_Des larmes se forment au coins de ses yeux, elle a peur, je le vois,ces bruits j'ai l'impression que c'est le bruit d'une arme à feu. Tout le monde se met à crier.._

**PAN ! PAN ! AAAHHHH AHHHHH.**

_C'est bien ça, tout le monde cours dans tout les sens, on est trop loin de la sortie. J'attrape Rachel par le bras et la pousse dans la salle de classe que nous avons quittés juste avant. Je ferme la porte, éteins les lumières, ferme les rideaux. Rachel est en pleur elle n'a pas bougé de là ou je l'ai laissé. Je reviens vers elle la prend dans mes bras._

- chuuuut, calme toi, viens avec moi, on va se mettre sous le bureau.  
- on..on..va..mourir...San...  
- stop tu ne vas pas mourir, je suis là.

_Nous nous dirigeons, sous le bureau, je ne suis pas tranquille, je tremble comme une feuille. Nous n'entendons plus rien le calme, j'attrape mon téléphone et envoie un rapide texto a Blaine pour savoir ce qu'il se passe et surtout où il est. Je demande a Rachel de mettre son téléphone en silencieux, pour ne pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Elle le fait sans rien dire. Elle pleure a chaude larmes, et est blottie tout contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine. J'essaye de la calmer comme je peux, lui caressant doucement le crâne.  
Mon portable vibre, faisant sursauter Rachel. Je lui dis doucement._

- hey, c'est rien, c'est juste Blaine. Il me dit qu'il est dans la salle de chant, et qu'apparemment il y aurait un mec qui à était aperçu avec un arsenal de guerre. Il me demande si je sais ou tu es car tu es la seule de leur groupe a ne pas être avec eux.

_Je réponds a Blaine que nous sommes dans notre salle de classe avec Rachel, cachés en attendant qu'on vienne nous sortir de là. J'entends ces sanglots reprendre._

- chut ma belle, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer.  
- San.. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, excuse moi.  
- je te pardonne.  
- tu dis ça juste parce qu'il y a un mec dehors qui s'amuse a tirer sur tout ce qui passe.  
- non Rach´, je t'ai pardonnais depuis longtemps et tu le sais..

_Je m'arrête de parler, j'entends des pas se rapprocher de notre porte, je flippe comme une folle, je resserres mon étreinte autour de Rachel, et pose ma main sur sa bouche pour t'étouffer ces sanglots. La poignée de la porte bouge et je pris le bon dieu pour l'avoir bien fermé. Rachel me serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. À ce moment là beaucoup de chose me passe par la tête, la vie est courte bien trop courte pour toutes ces conneries. Nous entendons les pas repartir et je relâche la pression et enlève ma main de sa bouche. Elle se redresse un peu toujours en larmes et glisse sa tête jusqu'à mon cou._

- je t'aime San, je t'ai toujours aimé, ne m'abandonnes pas...

_Je crois rêver ces mots mais non elle est bien en train de me dire qu'elle m'aime. Pour confirmer ses dires elle m'embrasse sans plus attendre. Nos larmes se mélangent, se baiser est nécessaire et libérateur en même temps. Elle se décolle de mes lèvres et pose son front sur le mien, les yeux clos elle reprend._

- je m'en fou des autres, de leur avis, de ma notoriété, j'avais pris conscience de ça déjà l'autre jour, mais avec ce qu'il se passe, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre San.  
- je suis là calme toi...  
- tu..tu crois qu'on va venir nous chercher?  
- oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Mon portable vivre a nouveau, un message de Blaine me disant que le tireur a était arrêté, il nous demande juste d'attendre les secours tranquillement juste au cas où.  
C,est environ dix minutes plus tard que nous entendons le fameux RAS. La poignée tourne, on retient notre souffle a nouveau quand on entend une clé tourner._

- SWAT,il y a quelqu'un?  
- oui nous sommes là.

_On sort de notre cachette pour tomber sur deux gars cagoulés armes en main, Figgins se tenant à côtés d'eux._

- aller les filles sortez d'ici, l'appel va avoir lieu sur le parking.

_Nous sortons en courant, Rachel me tient toujours la main. Arrivée sur le parking c'est un peu la cohue, mais je vois le Glee club en pleure. Je cours vers eux, Blaine me voit, je lâche Rachel et saute dans les bras de mon meilleur ami lâchant toutes les larmes de mon corps._

- c'est fini ma puce je suis là.  
- Blaine, j'ai eu si peur.  
- tout est finie.  
- qu'est ce .. Qui c'était, il y a eu des morts.  
- je ne sais pas, mais restes avec nous.

_Je relâche Blaine, le suis jusqu'au groupe. Je vois Rachel en pleure dans les bras de Quinn qui elle aussi a du mal à se retenir. Rachel me voit et revient se blottir contre moi, sous les yeux éberlués de tout les lycéens qui ne manquent pas une miette de ce que fait leur reine._

- Rachel, tout le monde nous regarde.  
- je m'en fous

_Ses yeux plongent dans les miens et nos lèvres se scellent sous les "__**Ohhh**__" de l'assistance._

- je t'aime San.  
- moi aussi ma belle.

_Je lui embrasse le haut du crâne et continue de la bercer. Blaine me jète un regard content qu'entre elle et moi tout ce soit arrangé. Je lui souris.  
A ce moment là Figgins arrive et se met au micro qui a était disposé pour une mini conférence je pense. Toujours Rachel contre moi nous écoutons ce qu'il à à nous dire._

- élèves et professeurs de McKinley, aujourd'hui est un terrible jour pour nous tous. La folie d'un élève à fait basculé la vie de plusieurs d'entre vous. Des feuilles circulent marquez votre nom dessus. Les cours sont suspendus le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans l'établissement. Je vous demande quand même de venir demain, des cellules psychologiques vont être mises en place.

_Il se retire, nous ne connaissons pas encore l'étendue des dégâts mais une chose est sûr, je tiens mon cœur entre mes bras._

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous?**

**La suite très vite.**

**T.**


	14. Découvre moi

**Coucou, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, je m'en excuse d'avance, promis celui de demain sera meilleur.**

**Bonne lecture tout de même.**

* * *

_La journée d'hier à était un peu chaotique, nous avons appris la mort de cinq de nos camarades, le tueur était un élève de McKinley en classe de seconde, qui n'a pas supporté d'être maltraité par l'équipe de football. Je suis installé dans l'auditorium avec tout les News direction qui ont décidés de chanter à la mémoire des disparus.  
Je suis assise dans les gradins, Rachel me rejoint, et s'assoit a son tour à côté moi, elle pose sa tête sur ma poitrine, activité qui commence à devenir une habitude en moins d'une journée, je passe mon bras autour d'elle._

- Santana, je crois que nous avons besoin de parler toi et moi.  
- je t'écoutes.  
- je.. Toi et moi on est ensemble?  
- cela dépend de toi?  
- j'ai envie d'être avec toi.  
- donc je suppose que oui.  
- tu sais j'ai eu très peur hier matin, j'ai dis des choses...

_Je me redresse et la regarde droit dans les yeux._

- tu regrettes ce que tu m'as dis, tu regrettes ce que tu as fais. C'est pas moi qui t'es embrassé au milieu du parking devant les trois quart du bahut.  
- j'assume entièrement, et je ne regrette rien. Je voudrais juste m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir. Je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé, pourquoi tu as subis tout ces slushies, ces insultes.  
- pourquoi maintenant?  
- ça aurait pu être toi je veux dire..avec l'arme à la main pour te venger de tes détracteurs, on t'a poussé à bout, tu te rends compte à cause de moi tu aurais pu devenir une meurtrière.

_Les larmes s'emparent de son petit corps frêle, je la prends dans mes bras et la câline, mon dieu que c'est bon, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible un jour._

- Rach´, je n'aurais jamais fais ça tu en as la preuve, je suis plus du genre a prendre la fuite, je change d'établissement. Et sous la colère je ne réagis pas comme ça, à bout de force j'essaye de m'échapper à ma façon.  
- et de qu'elle façon?  
- c'est du passé, je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux de remettre ces histoires sur la table.  
- tu comptes toujours quitter McKinley?  
- oui pourquoi?  
- je pensais que vu que toi et moi..on est ensemble tu allés rester ici.  
- je n'ai pas envie de reculer pour une fois, je le fais pour moi.  
- dis plutôt que tu le fais pour être avec elle.  
- avec qui, je ne te suis pas.  
- oh, ne fais pas l'ignorante, tu vas la rejoindre.  
- mais qui bon sang !  
- la fille du café.  
- Shirley? Mais n'importe quoi, arrêtes de te faire des idées. C'est mon guide pour la Jude c'est tout.  
- restes avec moi à McKinley ..  
- j'en sais rien. J'ai besoin de tourner la page sur ces deux années.  
- tu veux donc tourner la page sur toi et moi.  
- Rachel on est ensemble depuis hier, et tu me parles du fait que je veux tourner la page sur nous. Pour le moment excuse moi de te le rappeler mais on a pas vécu grand chose ensemble, à part le fait que j'ai subi tes foudres.  
- je pensais que..  
- je ne peux pas oublier, tu te rends compte que s'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident aujourd'hui, on ne serait pas ensemble. Ce sont les événements qui t'on fait dire certaines choses. Pareil demain tu vas te réveiller et te dire que tu n'aurais jamais du me dire que tu m'aimais, d'ailleurs tu ne la peut être dit juste par peur de mourir.  
- tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais embrassé devant tout le monde juste sous le coup de l'émotion. J'ai eu peur, c'est vrai, mais pas de mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai eu peur de te perdre sans te l'avoir dis. Je sais que je dois faire bon nombre d'effort pour gagner ta confiance et essayer d'effacer tout le mal que je t'ai fais. Tout les jours je regrettes. Dans la lettre que je t'avais fais passé je t'expliquais tout.

_Nous sommes interrompus par Schuster, qui nous fait part que nous pouvons rentrer chez nous pour aujourd'hui.  
Je me lève à la hâte, pour quitter cet endroit qui jadis me faisait me sentir bien. Rachel me suit de près._

- on a pas finit San, j'ai besoin de te dire certaines choses et je suis sûr que toi aussi.  
- tu as qu'à venir chez moi, ma mère est de nuit et ne rentreras que demain dans la mâtiné.  
- très bien je préviens mes pères de mon absence.

_Je monte donc dans la voiture de Rachel, direction chez moi, je lui propose une halte au supermarché afin de lui acheter de la nourriture végétarienne. Nos emplettes terminées, nous arrivons enfin à la maison. J'allume un feu, histoire de réchauffer l'ambiance. Je me tiens debout devant les flammes, j'ai toujours trouvé ça apaisant. Je sens deux bras encercler ma taille, sa tête se pose dans le creux de mes omoplates. Je soupir de bonheur. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, et passe à mon tour mes bras autour de son cou. Je la regarde et à ce moment là ce que je vois me plaît, j'ai en face de moi la vrai Rachel, celle dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres._

- San?  
- mmm  
- faut...faut..parler.  
- grrr.

_Mon léger grognement l'a fait rire. Elle me sourit tendrement dios mio qu'elle beauté._

- je t'écoutes Rach´.  
- je veux que tu saches qui je suis vraiment, je veux que tu saches la vérité sur ces deux ans de tortures. Ce soir je vais tout te montrer. Je vais te faire oublier la garce que j'ai étais, ce soir je veux me donner à toi sans artifices, donc pas d'alcool, j'ai envie de me souvenir de tes gémissements, j'ai envie d'entendre mon nom sortir de ta bouche en pleine action, j'ai envie de te voir fauché par l'orgasme que je t'ai donné. Ce soir j'ai envie que tu saches que je t'aime pour ce que tu es, et que pour toi je fais une croix sur ce que je pensais être important à mes yeux. Fini la notoriété, fini la reine de McKinley, fini la capitaine des cherrios, fini les insultes, fini les slushies, fini les moqueries pour ta dyslexie, ou pour ta difficulté en math. Ce soir je me donnes entièrement à toi San. Ce soir je veux te montrer a quel point je t'aime.

_Je suis complètement retournée par tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je suis pressée de connaître les raisons qui l'on poussé à me maltraiter, je suis pressée de la découvrir, je suis pressée de lui faire l'amour, je suis pressée de l'appeler ma petite amie. Alors je fais la seule chose qui me reste a faire._

- montre moi qui tu es vraiment Rachel Berry..  
- ok mais que dis tu avant de préparer le repas histoire d'être tranquilles.  
- aller action.

_Nous voilà donc parties dans la cuisine. Rachel a décidé de me faire goûter à son plat végétarien. Je l'aide à préparer des lasagnes végétariennes, et entre épluchage de légumes et assaisonnement, nous passons un bon moment. Nous enfournons le plat au four et décidons d'un commun accord d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin mais attention celle là n'aura pas de petite sœur, on ne veut pas finir saoules. Bizarrement on se regarde sans se parler, appréciant se moment de complicité. C'est la sonnerie du four qui nous fait nous stopper. Nous passons à table et Rachel commence a me parler._

- nous y voilà, le moment que tu attendais avec impatience je suppose.  
- c'est vrai. Et n'omet aucuns détails.  
- voilà quand je suis arrivée à McKinley j'avais un rêve, celui de devenir capitaine des cheerleaders, je voulais être respectée, parce qu'avant j'étais moi même maltraité à l'école,mais je ne voulais pas faire subir aux autres ce que j'ai vécue, pourtant lorsque j'ai passé les sélections j'ai vite étais remarqué par Sylvester qui voyait en moi un moyen de pression. La petite fille jeune, frêle, malléable qui se venge de toutes ces années de tortures. Elle m'a alors demandé de choisir une personne qui serait ma cible afin de faire connaître à tout le monde le poids de l'équipe des cherrios. Je t'ai choisie toi, car la seule chose dont j'étais sur c'est que personne d'autre que moi ne viendrait t'embêter. Je suis désolé pour tout Santana. Je pensais pouvoir te protéger, mais je n'ai fais que le contraire. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas, mais je ferais tout pour y arriver.  
-mmmh.  
- dis moi quelque chose je t'en prie.  
- si je comprends tu m'as détruite pour me protéger.  
- San je n'avais pas le choix.  
- pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Il y avait quoi 1000 élèves et il fallu que tu me choisisses, j'ai besoin de comprendre.  
- San je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer mais depuis le début je suis tombée pour toi, depuis le jour où tu as poussé les portes de McKinley. Tu étais magnifique dans ton jean noir et ton pull col en v. Tes cheveux ondulés à souhait sur tes épaules. Tu rigolais avec Blaine, ton sourire m'a littéralement fait fondre. Je ne pouvais laisser personne d'autre te faire du mal.  
- comment veux tu que je réagisses maintenant vis à vis de toi? Je ne peux pas oublier deux ans comme ça, tu dois me comprendre quand je te dis que je veux partir, j'en ai besoin.  
- laisse moi te faire changer d'avis alors.  
- et comment, je ne te connais toujours pas Rachel.  
- je peux déjà commencer par ça..

_Elle se lève, se rapproche de moi, son regard est sombre de désir. Elle décale ma chaise un peu de la table._

- ne bouges pas.

_Je la vois brancher son iPod sur la chaîne et monter le revient près de moi, et commence à danser de façon très suggestive entre mes jambes. J'ai le droit a une laps dance. Mon dieu je vais fondre sur place. Elle commence par déboutonner sa chemise, doucement, lentement, je peux commencer à voir son soutien gorge.  
La température monte dangereusement, je vois sa langue glisser sur ses lèvres, elle se rapproche encore plus s'assoit sur moi et bouge au rythme de la musique._

_Je sens que la nuit va être magique._

* * *

**Encore désolé pour ce piètre chapitre.**

**T.**


	15. Je t'aime

**Merci pour vos Reviews. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je tiens à remercier tout les gens qui ont prit de leur temps pour me lire et me donner vos avis. Au plaisir de repartager avec vous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Son corps ne cesse de se mouvoir sur moi, sa chemise à rejoint le sol, assise sur mes genoux elle s'amuse, et je dois dire qu'elle s'y prend plutôt bien. Ces mains passent autour de mon cou, ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement. Alors que je m'apprêtes à l'embraser, elle rigole et recule. Elle se met maintenant dos a moi, continuant de rouler des hanches, tel une danseuse du ventre. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps. Son pantalon descend petit à petit, une vrai torture de plaisir commence a couler en moi. Son geste terminé, elle laisse entrevoir un cul rebondi, habillé d'une légère dentelle, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination. Elle se retourne pour me faire face, un énorme sourire sur son visage, des yeux joueurs d'un noir intense. Son corps est vraiment magnifique, des seins que j'ai envie de goûter, des abdos super bien dessinés. Elle se rassoit sur me genoux, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, ses bras passe autour de mon cou et ses lèvres goûtent les miennes. Le baiser est tendre, calme, doux, contraste total avec l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Sa langue vient me caresser et mes lèvres s'entrouvrent , nos langues se mélangent, se goûtent , se testent, le baiser devient un peu plus violent, je décide alors de nous monter dans ma chambre avant de faire l'amour sur la chaise. Mes mains se glissent sous ses fesses et j'use de ma force pour nous lever, elle s'agrippe un peu plus à moi, ses jambes passent autour de ma taille et je peux sentir la chaleur émaner de son centre. Je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas la prendre là tout de suite._

- où tu nous emmène?  
- dans ma chambre.

_Elle sourit et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou faisant de moi un début de guimauve._

- Raé... Laisse nous le temps de..de monter.  
- hum Raé ce surnom m'excite.  
- je.. Vais pas tenir.. Il reste encore les marches à monter.  
- je te fais confiance, mon amour...

_Ses baisers reprennent un peu plus, mais j'arrive tout de même à rentrer dans ma chambre. Je claque la porte et nous déposent sur le lit. Je me détache d'elle , elle se met sur les genoux et m'aide à me déshabiller tout en parsemant mon corps de baiser humide. Mon dieu que c'est bon. Je me retrouve rapidement en sous vêtements, elle me fait basculer et se retrouve a nouveau sur moi._

- j'ai envie de me souvenir de ton corps parfait San. Je te jures que je vais me souvenir de tout.

_Ses baisers parcourent mon cou, mes épaules, mon point d'impulsion m'arrachant au passage un gémissement que je ne peux retenir. Elle passe ses mains dans mon dos et me détache mon soutien gorge laissant ma poitrine entièrement à son envie. Sa langue glisse, entre mes seins, me brûlant d'envie au passage. J'halète bruyamment ce qui fait rire Rachel._

- Aurais tu envie de moi San...  
- ..t'as...même...pas idée...

_Elle remonte vers mon visage et capture mes lèvres, ce baiser est tellement intense que nous gémissons en même temps. Elle redescend en direction de mes seins et commence à jouer avec l'un d'eux, ne laissant pas pour autant l'autre sans occupation. Elle me gobe, me lèche me faisant gémir un peu plus, et continue sa descente vers mon intimité, ses mains ont prit entièrement possession de mon corps. Je sens le dernier tissus sur mon corps rouler jusqu'à mes pieds et balancé sur le sol. Son souffle remonte, sur mes jambes, me faisant mouiller au plus haut point. Sa langue se fraye un chemin dans l'intérieur de mes cuisses remontant peu à peu vers mon centre. Ses doigts se baladent sur mes jambes jusqu'à remonter à mes fesses qu'elle agrippe. Je sens mes jambes passer au dessus de ses épaules, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir ou de me demander ce qu'il va se passer que je sens sa langue caresser mon intimité. Mon dieu que c'est bon, elle va le rendre folle. Elle me lèche, me suçote, s'amuse avec mon clitoris, me transportant dans un autre monde, je sens tout a coup ses doigts me pénétrer au plus profond de moi, je crie de plaisir. Elle entame une vague de vas et viens m'arrachant à chaque fois un plaisir immense. Sa langue continue sa course et je ne suis pas loin d'exploser. Elle remonte vers mon visage, m'embrasse tout en continuant ses vas et viens. Sa tête se pose à côté de la mienne et alors que je m'apprête à laisser l'orgasme me faucher je l'entends me dire dans une voix des plus sensuelles._

- je t'aime...

_Mon corps tremble entièrement, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir . Mon cœur tambourine toujours comme un fou, les yeux se ferme, essayant par moi même de reprendre mon souffle. Je peux entendre Rach´ qui est dans le même état que moi, pourtant je ne l'ai pas touché. Je décide de m'assurer de son état._

- ça...va Raé?  
- parfaitement bien et toi mon ange?  
- je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait de faire l'amour avec des sentiments et je peux te dire que j'adore ça.

_Je me retourne vers son visage et décide à mon tour de lui montrer tout l'amour que je lui porte.  
Cette nuit là, je peux vous assurer que nous nous sommes montrés à quel point nous nous aimons._

_Le lendemain matin je me réveille plus sereine que jamais, j'arrête la sonnerie du réveil et regarde ma petite brune qui dort encore paisiblement. Je m'approche délicatement d'elle la parsemant de baiser._

- debout petit cœur.  
- mmm, encore un peu.  
- Raé lève toi, on va être en retard sinon.

_Je l'embrasse , elle me sourit..._

- t'es vraiment parfaite.  
- je sais . Lui répondis je en me dirigeant vers la douche.

_Je ne prends pas longtemps pour me préparer, et sort de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette. Je fais signe à Rachel d'aller se préparer chose qu'elle fait sans plus de cérémonie. À sa sortie je lui prête des vêtements qui je sais lui iront malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus petite que moi. C'est main dans la main que nous descendons les marches, pour rejoindre la cuisine, plus complice que jamais._

- bonjour, les filles.  
- maman?  
- oui Santana je te rappelles que je vis ici moi aussi.  
- je.. Je croyais que tu rentrais que dans la mâtiné.  
- j'ai fini plutôt... Rachel je suppose.  
- bonjour madame.  
- Maribel, appelles moi Maribel.  
- d'accord.  
- je ne sais pas ce que tu prends pour déjeuner, mais à voir ce que vous avez mangés hier soir, je suppose que tu es végétarienne. J'ai donc préparer des gaufres végétariennes, et du café.  
- merci beaucoup, vous n'étiez pas obligés.  
- je sais que vous les jeunes vous avez besoin de bien manger le matin pour tenir jusqu'à midi.

_Je suis bouche bée, du comportement de ma mère, elle a tout nettoyer, mis de côté les affaires de Rachel, et préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Mais Rachel me surprend encore plus en questionnant avec ma mère._

- excusez moi, mais comment connaissez vous mon nom?  
- tu es la fille du docteur Leroy Berry?  
- heu..oui.  
- c'est moi qui fait le ménage dans son bureau, et vu qu'il y a au moins une dizaine de photo de toi et ton autre père, je n'ai pas eu du mal à te reconnaître.  
- oh...

_Nous finissons de manger et quittons la maison direction le lycée. Rachel doit remarquer mon malaise parce que depuis notre départ je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche._

- San, chérie qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
- rien.  
- Santana !  
- je me rends juste compte que toi et moi on est pas du même monde.

_Elle arrête la voiture au bord de la route et me prend les mains._

- regarde moi. Je t'en prie. Je comprends que tu puisses dire ça, parce qu'on vient de se rendre compte que ta mère faisait le ménage dans le bureau de mon père. Mais rien ne nous empêche de nous aimer, et pour tout te dire je vais dire a mes pères que je suis amoureuse de la plus jolie, de la plus gentille, de la plus adorable des filles qui puissent exister sur cette terre. Toi et moi et je vais te le prouver tout les jours.

_Elle m'embrasse, et bizarrement me redonne le sourire. Elle redémarre et nous arrivons au lycée. Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle posture adopter avec Rachel à McKinley. Mais elle prend les devants, laissant mes idées quitter mon esprit. Sa main glisse dans la mienne et nous pénétrons comme ça dans le bahut.  
Les regards se font insistants sur nous, mais Rachel me rassure en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je vois Quinn arriver vers nous, et faire la bise à Rachel,elle me salue juste de la tête._

- Rach´, je voudrais vraiment que tu réfléchisses à la décision que tu as prises.  
- je n'y reviendrais pas dessus.  
- ok, je prends donc ta place.  
- bon courage Q.

_Blondie repart aussitôt et je regarde Rachel afin de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer._

- je.. J'ai pas tout compris.

_Elle s'approche de mon visage et me dit juste avant de m'embrasser._

- j'ai quittée les cherrios.

_C'est alors que je remarque que oui, ce matin elle n'a rien dit quand je lui ai passé un de mes jeans. Des fois je me dis que mon cerveau met du temps avant de réfléchir._

- tu n'étais pas obligés !  
- Sylvester m'a demandé de choisir entre l'équipe et toi, mon choix n'a pas était difficile.  
- je t'aime Raé.  
- moi aussi.

_La cloche retentit et nous nous séparons a regret pour rejoindre nos classes respectives._

_Depuis ce jour, je vis, je suis heureuse. Comme vous avez du vous en douter, je n'ai pas quittée le lycée, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec ma petite amie. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait elle n'a pas perdue de sa notoriété. Personne ne nous embêtes, j'ai un nombre incalculable d'amis, je fais partie des new direction et en croire ce que disent les membres du groupe ma voix est magique. Ma mère à eu une promotion. Elle n'est plus la simple femme de ménage du docteur Berry, aujourd'hui elle est son assistante. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.  
Pour tout les jeunes qui subissent ce que j'ai subis, dites vous juste une chose.  
__**La roue finit toujours par tourner, et un jour elle tournera pour vous, dans le bon sens, croyez en mon expérience. Moi Santana Lopez élue pire loseuse de McKinley sort aujourd'hui avec Rachel Berry élue reine de la promo.**_

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**Merci à tous et a très vite pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**T.**


End file.
